Love is Weakness
by Nightcrawler013
Summary: Follows the plot until 4x16 where Klaus and Hayley sleep together. Basically I was dissapointed that Caroline has yet to find out, so this is my take on how it would play out, ultimately Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Set after 4X16 Basically I was horrified about Klaus and Hayley and even more upset that Caroline never found out about it. So this is my version of what should have happened. Klaroline

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of it's characters.**

Caroline woke up next to Matt on a couch in the former lockwood house. She looked around heartbroken at remembering the letter Tyler had written for her. As long as Klaus was chasing him , there was no way he could come back to mystic falls meaning that they could never be together. Caroline wiped the dried tears from her eyes and slowly manoeuvred her way out of Matt's embrace; trying not to wake him up. Caroline's grief quickly turned into anger as she sped out of the lockwood house. She was about to make a night call to the original douche bag.

Caroline zipped over to the Mikaelson mansion determined to give Klaus a piece of her mind. She sped up to the front door and pounded away before her anger could diminish and she lost her nerve. After a few moments Caroline wondered what was taking him so long. Surely he had sensed her even before she banged down his door. She was about to turn away and go look for him at the grill when the door swung open revealing a shirtless Klaus. '' Hello, love.'' He smirked standing in the doorway no doubt wondering why she had come to see him in the middle of the night. Caroline looked at his very bare chest and toned stomach, nearly forgetting why she had come over in the first place. Looking him up and down she finally saw the look on his smug dimpled face as he looked at her knowingly, with that she quickly snapped out of her trance and pushed passed Klaus determinedly entering the mansion with her arms crossed over her chest.

'' I have a bone to pick with you!'' Caroline said as Klaus closed the door and turned to walk towards her.

'' A bone, sweetheart?'' Klaus said as the grin continued to widen on his face.

''Don't try and be cute with me! You're the reason Tyler's gone, you and your stupid alpha male pissing contest! Now he's gone forever and it's all your fault! He left Matt the deed to his house and said that he couldn't come back because of you! If you really fancy me as much as you say you do , then you'll let him come back.'' Caroline said as her arms unfolded and she looked to Klaus hoping that he would let Tyler come back once and for all.

''I'm sorry Sweetheart , but I can't do that.'' Klaus said walking over to the bar and pouring two glasses of scotch.

''Why not?!'' Caroline protested , very tempted to stamp her feet and pout.

''Because this is not some... pissing contest as you so eloquently put it. Tyler turned all my hybrids against me and plotted my demise numerous times. I have been awfully generous by allowing him to live. I wouldn't push my luck if I were you.'' Klaus said sipping his drink and offering the other to Caroline who stood there glaring at him with all the hate she could muster.

''That's not good enough.'' Caroline said slapping the drink from Klaus' hand.

''Caroline-.'' Klaus growled looking down at the shattered glass on the floor.

''No! It's not good enough Klaus. You can't just chase Tyler off and say that it's all okay because you've done much worse to other people, that's not that how it works.'' Caroline said standing her ground.

''Actually love, you'll find that I can.'' Klaus responded as he finished off his scotch and went to sit down on the couch next to his sketchbook.

'' Now i suggest that you leave before you force me to do something that I'll regret.'' Klaus said nonchalantly as he eyed her still standing in the same spot arms crossed across her chest.

''Please like you regret anything, that would require a heart. Which we both now you don't have.'' Caroline spat angry that he thought he could just brush off her anger like it was nothing but a child's tantrum. Klaus looked hurt by her words and got up from his position on the couch to stalk towards Caroline he eyes starting to glow yellow.

''I would regret ripping out your heart , love. But keep it up and what little feelings I have for you now might evaporate.'' Klaus said as he got closer and closer to Caroline. She backed away almost on instinct trying to distance herself from an angry Klaus.

''You wouldn't hurt me.'' Caroline stated , her voice only slightly wavering indicating her uncertainty. Klaus sped towards Caroline so that she was pressed against a wall caged in between both of his arms which rested beside her head.

'' Are you sure about that, love?'' Klaus asked as he leaned down and gently grazed Caroline's neck with human teeth , making her shiver with delight.

''Let me go Klaus'' was all Caroline could manage with his close proximity. His bare chest was a mere inch away from her own , even with her eyes closed she could feel the heat radiating between the two and she could smell his scent of spicy berries and sandalwood that would constantly haunted her every waking hour.

''Is that what you really want , sweetheart?'' Klaus asked grabbing her waist so that he fingers gently feathered over her exposed skin. Caroline felt like she couldn't breath with his hands on her , with him being this close to her. She knew that technically she didn't need to breath to survive , but her mind was telling her to run , to run far away and not look back.

''Yes.'' Caroline breathed out , almost uncertain of her answer.

''As you wish.'' Klaus said removing his hand from her waist and the other from the side of her head. Caroline all but ran out of there , but at the door she stopped. There was a familiar smell in the air that she must have over looked in her blind rage when she first came in. But finally it clicked as the veins in her face started to show and her teeth popped out . _Hayley _Caroline hissed she turned back around more outraged then she'd been when she first showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of it's characters.

Chapter 2

''Where is she?'' Caroline growled as she slammed the door behind her and began to look around the mansion, now smelling everywhere that Hayley had been that night. Caroline couldn't believe she hadn't smelled it when she first walked in; it was everywhere. Klaus wore an indifferent mask as he looked at Caroline's vampire face. He had never seen it before and if it was possible he thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

''To whom would you be referring sweetheart?'' Klaus asked now standing with his arms behind his back.

''You know exactly who I'm talking about. Hayley , the were-slut and I'm guessing your new fuc-''

''Caroline-.'' Klaus started , but it was already too late. Caroline had sped out of the room and went to find Hayley.

Caroline's vampire instincts had taken over, even though she always tried to keep what was left of her humanity the rage and hate she felt for that girl in this moment was too overwhelming even for her. She followed the scent leading her upstairs , the most pungent was coming from Klaus' drawing room. Caroline sped into the room fangs bared to find Hayley wearing one of Klaus' Henleys and nothing else looking down at one of his pictures with a bored expression on her face.

'' Well if it isn't Tyler's ex – girlfriend , did you come to find out that there was another man who preferred me to you?'' Hayley asked not looking up from the drawing she grasped in her hand.

''I'd watch your back.'' Caroline growled , still in the doorway watching Hayley eye Klaus' artwork with no appreciation what so ever.

''What are you going to do?'' Hayley said , finally looking up to meet Caroline in the eyes. Hayley's face changed immediately noticing the primal look in Caroline's eyes as they stared at her for a mere second before Hayley was pinned face down onto the cold hardwood floor.

'' You better get off of me, before you find yourself with a were wolf problem on the next full moon.'' Hayley growled, her eyes starting to glow yellow as she struggled beneath Caroline's grasp. But this just made Caroline push her face into the hardwood floor even harder as she straddled Hayley's back.

''What makes you think you're going to see another moon?'' Caroline said as she was about to raise her other hand and snap Hayley's neck she felt a whoosh of air and was lifted right off of Hayley in one fell swoop.

''NO!'' Caroline screamed as Klaus threw her over his shoulder. Caroline quickly looked over Klaus' shoulder to where she had pinned Hayley down only moments before , and no one was there. She ran Caroline thought as her anger began to diminish and the primal side of her slowly began to die down.

''Put me down Klaus!'' Caroline yelled as she kicked and punched at his back. Klaus dropped Caroline onto her butt and stood there looking down at her.

''Why did you do that?'' Caroline demanded getting up off the floor.

''You just asked me to , love.'' Klaus said condescendingly.

''No. Why did you pull me off of Hayley?'' She growled angrily, extremely impatient as her adrenaline died down and the rational Caroline began to sink back in.

''Because you were going to kill her.'' Klaus stated matter of factly.

''And why do you care?'' She questioned crossing her arms over her chest and glaring daggers into Klaus. He pinched the bridge of his nose deciding on how to approach the situation. Why did he have to explain himself. '' Because-'' Klaus began , his voice almost a growl.

''You know what. I don't even really care. Do whatever you want.'' Caroline said storming out of the room.

''I shall.'' Klaus replied not moving from his position in the room. He contemplated following Caroline or even going after Hayley and lording that fact that he had saved her life in order to get information. But he was too enraged to do either so he started to paint the object of his affection , and at this point the source of his rage.

Caroline slammed the door on her way out of the Mikaelson mansion and returned home. She ran into her house and went straight to her room, she listened for a moment and heard nothing. Of course her mom wasn't home as usual. Caroline wanted to scream , she wanted to drink from a human. But now that she'd calmed down enough to be her usual self she knew there was no way she could do the latter. Instead she let out a shrill scream , that would have woken her mother – had she been home , and started to destroy things around her room. She started with the lamp on her bedside table and then broke an empty picture frame that used to hold a picture of her and Elena. Then she opened her bed side table drawer and pulled out the picture Klaus had drawn of her looking at a white horse during the Mikaelson ball. She was about to rip it into shreds destroy it forever. But she couldn't and the fact that she couldn't made her feel so weak.

Klaus was the enemy, he had run Tyler the supposed love of her life out of mystic falls, tried to use her former best friend as a blood bag and other numerous horrible things. Yet for some reason she couldn't destroy the picture he had given her. Caroline threw the picture back into the nightstand and slammed it in defeat. She began thinking about the events that had just occurred , despite all that he had just saved her from making a horrible mistake. Yes, Caroline hated Hayley more than she had anyone else , but could she have really gone through with killing her? In that moment she wanted to , she wanted everything to be over.

But killing Hayley wouldn't bring Tyler back , it wouldn't have changed the fact that Klaus slept with her and it definitely wouldn't have changed the fact that once again she came in second best. No killing her would have only racked her with guilt, and what would that have solved? Maybe she would have stopped herself in time, but now she'd never know. Caroline was ready for this day to be over , she slumped down on her bed and covered her face with a pillow when she felt a gust of wind and when she looked up there was none other than Klaus.

''What do you want Klaus?'' Caroline asked not even getting up from her bed. She was so exhausted and just wanted a new day to start, one where Elena wasn't a psycho vampire that broke her best friends heart, one where Silas wasn't running around town as Shane and one where Bonnie didn't use expression. But no, she was stuck in this day, with Klaus in her room.

''What happened back there love?'' Klaus asked still at the edge of her room standing with his arms behind his back. Caroline looked up and noticed that he was now wearing a grey Henley and necklaces around his neck. But it wasn't that which caught her attention , it was the look on Klaus' face. The expression was somewhere between , lust , anger and sadness.

'' What happened was I tried to kill Hayley and you stopped me.'' Caroline replied averting his gaze.

''That's not what I meant.'' Klaus said severely.

''Then, I don't know what you're talking about.'' Caroline denied , crossing her arms and finally standing up from her bed to look at Klaus face to face. She just hoped that her stubbornness would make it harder for Klaus to see through her.

'' Tell the truth , Caroline.'' Klaus said walking closer to Caroline looking her straight in the eye.

'' That is the truth. What more do you want?'' Caroline bit standing her ground.

'' I want you to tell me why you attacked Hayley.'' Klaus said now mere inches away from Caroline and staring right into her eyes.

'' She's the reason Tyler's gone , she's a manipulative were-.'' Caroline began about to list off all of Hayley's undesirable qualities.

''No. Tell me the real reason, or do I have to compel it out of you?'' Klaus threatened , becoming agitated with Caroline's constant deflection.

''Don't'' Caroline warned in an almost pleading tone.

''Then tell. Me . The. Truth.'' Klaus spat out.

'' Fine, what do you want to hear Klaus? That I felt betrayed? That knowing that you and her slept together hurt?'' Caroline asked. Klaus looked shocked , he never guessed that Caroline would actually divulge how she was feeling. Although he suspected that she was jealous , he never though he'd hear it from her mouth.

''Because I wasn't. I don't have any feelings for you what so ever.'' Caroline hissed.

''Then you'll have no problem proving it.'' Klaus said looking down at Caroline as her eyes widened in shock and curiosity.

''Prove it?'' Caroline asked , uneasy of what that might entail. If he intended to compel her then she could reveal things even she didn't know she felt. If she didn't even understand them there was no way she was going to confess something to Klaus before she understood it for herself.

''With a kiss.'' Klaus said smirking , yet still looking as if he's just asked her a simple request.

'' What?!'' Caroline said taking a big step away from Klaus.

''A kiss, if you have no feelings as you claim then it shouldn't be such a big deal.'' Klaus said stepping closer to Caroline. She didn't know what to do , she stood there paralyzed at the thought. On the one hand if she quickly got it over with Klaus would be out of her hair for good. No more romantic drawings, no more promises of travelling the world , she could finally stop all of it. But on the other hand what if she did feel something? What then. Caroline tried to contemplate what she should do, but Klaus was already getting closer and closer to her. Caroline uncrossed her arms and looked up at him dumbfounded , unsure of what to do. Klaus smiled down at her and then began to lean in slowly , probably waiting for her to stop him or run away. But Caroline stood there watching his pink lips as they got closer to her , she was overwhelmed with his intoxicating smell paired with his luring lips now so close to her.

Caroline couldn't wait any longer , she got onto her tip toes and met Klaus' lips with her own. They were so soft , and at first so was the kiss – soft and tender. Though it didn't last that way for long. Klaus deepened the kiss almost instantly , making Caroline want to melt into him and continue kissing him forever. Her hands found their way to his curly dirty blonde hair and as she began to gently tug on to it Klaus grabbed her around the waist and picked her up moving them both over to Caroline's bed. He put Caroline down , never breaking from her embrace and they continued to explore each other's mouths savouring every taste , every smell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry That it took so long to update, just moved and well enough said... **

**So Here's the next chapter, I'm going to take it up from where I left off and then jumped to the episode 18, please don't hate me. I wanted to find a way around doing episode 17- not a lot of Klaroline and plus all the things Caroline says to Klaus. But I couldn't think of a way to do it, since Bonnie's life is in danger and Caroline is always there for her friends. **

**So don't hate me ... If you don't remember what happened in that episode here's a little recap down below. If you do then continue to the story. Hope you enjoy. **

**Recap: Caroline goes over to the Salvatore Boarding House to help clean up the mess left over from Elena's party. Klaus comes over and Caroline talks about Tyler while she sips half filled cups of beer. Stefan informs them about silas and Bonnie, they go to Shane's old office and look for clues. Caroline finds a book about the expression triangle and finds out that 12 witches need to be killed. Bonnie plans to kill the witches during the ''cleansing'' of her expression. Caroline and Klaus go off together to find the location, the get into a little fight. Klaroline finds Bonnie and Caroline kills the one witch- hence killing the rest of the 11 witches with her and completes the triangle. Caroline is upset , Klaus is mean , Caroline runs off where then Klaus gets attacked by Silas. And then some other unimportant Damon/Elena/Rebekkah stuff. **

**I do not own anything... **

Caroline couldn't believe she was kissing Klaus , yet at the same time she didn't know why it hadn't happened sooner. It was overwhelming , how much she wanted to be close to him , to feel his hands roam every inch of her. Caroline continued to pull at Klaus' hair wanting him closer to her, he was propped up on top of her kissing her so passionately that if she wasn't already lying on her bed she would have collapsed against him.

Caroline moaned as his tongue rubbed against hers, she could feel his hard chest on her and she wanted to be closer wanted all of him in that moment.

As she was moved her hands out of his hair and went to remove his shirt Klaus broke their embrace and moved to kiss along her neck. She couldn't do anything at that point , the sheer pleasure that it brought completely shut her brain down.

Klaus continued to plant soft kisses along her neck moving from just above her shoulder all the way up, he moved so slow and paused slightly in between kisses that it felt like torture. When Klaus reached the top of her neck he stopped doing anything all together and whispered into Caroline's ear.

''Love, I would like nothing more than to ravish you here and now. I've never had any trouble taking what I want and not thinking twice about it - But I can not do that with you. _Caroline_ , you need to want me as I want you, all the time , in every way imaginable. I can make you feel things that you never knew you could. All you have to do is give me a chance, I dare you.''

Caroline had closed her eyes as he whispered into her ear in that accent that drove her crazy. She bit her lip as he spoke her name and kept biting down for fear of letting any sound come out of her mouth as he continued to turn her on with his words.

_I dare you _

That's when her eyes fluttered open , thinking of the last time he spoke those words.

She expected to see his sea blue eyes staring back at her , challenging her and make her melt further into him. But he was gone , vanished out the window into the darkness. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around to make sure that he was really gone , and then plopped back down on her bed exasperated. She stretched her arms out as she did so and felt something poke her. Looking over to see what it was she recovered a piece of parchment rolled up right next to her on the bed. Unrolling it Caroline saw that it was a picture of her, she was at Klaus' door and she had just turned around bearing her vampire face , fury written all over it.

It was a drawing of her from that very night when she had smelled Hayley. Caroline slumped back on to her bed , knowing full well that she wasn't going to get any sleep that night. Too many thoughts were buzzing through her head. She clutched on to the drawing , as it was the only evidence that something actually happened between her and Klaus that night. She sighed and didn't know whether to be angry , hurt or relieved.

It struck her that this was the second time that night that Klaus had saved her from herself. If something more had happened between them she doesn't know what she would've done.

She never would admit it to anyone out loud , but she wanted Klaus. She wanted him more than just physically and that scared her , maybe more so than anyone finding out about what had just occured.

Elena had always been the first choice with everyone , and ever since Klaus came to Mystic Falls she's been the main reason Caroline had to suppress her feelings. All the awful things he had done to her best friend. But now Elena wasn't Elena ... she was an emotionless monster , and Caroline wasn't sure if she'd ever see her real friend again.

Then like a lightning bolt another name flashed into her mind _Tyler _, how could she have over looked him? They were in love , no- are in love.

She knew that it would be hard to continue rejecting Klaus after all of this, but Denial is a strong thing. That's all she had to do , focus on Tyler. She loved Tyler. Klaus is horrible , and horrible people only do horrible things. She repeated this over and over like a mantra until finally in the earliest hours of the morning she drifted off to sleep.

X X X

Klaus returned home after leaving Caroline's hoping that he did the right thing. He wanted her , that much everybody knew. But he needed her to want him too – and the fact that he needed that from another person after a thousand years of only caring for himself and his family members scared him.

He stayed up drawing and hoping that what he said was enough to make her consider giving him a chance.

But he knew Caroline , as much as she hated it – she was exactly like him . He knew she wouldn't accept the feelings that he arose in her that night, she'd retreat into herself - like he would always do when faced with emotions he couldn't handle.

Klaus knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, so he stayed up drawing Caroline , his light. He looked down at the drawing he had begun and upon seeing her face knew that there was no way he was going to give up without a fight. If anything he was persistent , and nothing not even her denial would make him back down.

***Jump*** After Klaus got stabbed by Silas...

Caroline had woken up bright and early to go over her prom to – do list. She ordered every one on the prom committee to meet at the school for 10:00 am sharp. Everyone showed up for fear of being on the receiving end of Caroline's wrath and now she was in the process of giving everyone their duties.

She was distracted though and kept imagining those twelve witches fall to the ground, all simultaneously clunking down dead. She killed them ...she was the reason they were dead. But they were going to kill Bonnie , and she couldn't let them do that. She made the right choice, she made the only choice that made sense to her. It had to have been the right choice... it just had to.

''Caroline! Hello...'' Caroline snapped out of her thoughts as a hand of one of the cheerleaders – Ashley waved in front of her face. She looked annoyed and Caroline assumed she must have been out of it for a noticeable while.

''Yeah.. what's up?''

''Your phone's been going off non stop for the past five minutes.'' Ashley complained pointing to the cell phone laid out on the table next to a bunch of plans.

'' Just ignore it , where was I?'' Caroline asked looking down at the clip board she held in her hand.

''Right , Mariam you're in charge of the flowers. Take the order to the florist I wrote down on your sheet and ask for Charlie. If anything goes wrong , call me immediately... Now Kara-'' Just as she was about to give Kara her orders the phone went off again. Caroline looked down and seeing that it was Klaus pressed ignore.

''Okay, as I was saying-'' Everyone looked at her as her phone went off again, clearly they were annoyed and weren't going to stay quiet for much longer. Caroline checked her phone and saw 35 missed calls from Klaus as well as 5 text messages along the lines Of **Get here now. **

Caroline was about to text him back to leave her alone , when she looked up once again and saw everyone glaring at her. '' I'll be right back. Everyone knows what they need to do... so go do it and we'll meet back her in 30.''

Caroline stormed out of the school and flashed over to the Mikaelson mansion, now this was the second time she'd be showing up at _his _door and less than pleased in the last three days. She knocked furiously on the door and when no one answered she barged in and went to look for the the one person in the world that seemed to have an uncanny ability to piss her off.

''Klaus? Where are you?'' Caroline called as she walked into the house, seriously angry that he insisted on calling her a million times, then doesn't answer the door and is now playing some weird game of hide and seek. He was going to get a mouth full that was for sure.

'' Klaus?'' That's when she saw him , shirtless crouched on the ground next to a bench. She had never seen this room before , but right now she was too annoyed and frankly shocked to see him in such a state that she couldn't take in the beautiful surroundings. She looked at Klaus expectantly , arms crossed in front of her chest. He looked pale , and scared? Caroline had never seen him look scared before and it shook her. Klaus looked up at her, but she didn't see the usual smirk and twinkle in eye when he looked at her, instead she saw fear.

''I don't have it! Stop hounding me!'' He yelled , further cowering into a ball, his reaction confused Caroline , but she was too enraged to try and understand why he was acting like he was.

''Me? Hounding you? You're the one phone- stalking me! I'm trying to finish planning prom and I can't because of YOU.'' Caroline yelled, getting out all the pent up frustration she's been feeling.

''Caroline? Is that you?'' Klaus asked , slightly uncurling from the pose he had been in since she walked in.

''Obviously, who else would I be?'' She asked condescendingly. What is his problem? She thought as she looked down at Klaus still waiting for an explanation as to why she was harassed in the first place.

''Prove it.'' He demanded looking up at her , the fear still present in his eyes.

''Seriously? Is this some kind of joke? Are you actually trying to get me to kiss you again? You know what Klaus , I'm leaving.'' Caroline turned to leave infuriated that he though he could just summon her over to his house and then try and get her to kiss him again.

''No wait!'' He called after her, pulling himself up on to the bench he had been crouched beside. Caroline turned around hearing the desperation in his voice. '' Silas, he stacked me in the back with the white oak stake.'' Hearing those words Caroline zoomed behind him and pushed his back down making him growl in pain. She saw that in fact there was an open wound on his back that didn't seem to be healing.

'' What do you want me to do?'' Caroline asked , still pushing his back down.

''You need to take the pliers and pull it out.'' Klaus said pointing to a pair of bloody pliers that laid on the floor next to them. Caroline stopped pushing down on Klaus' back and retrieved the pliers from the ground. When Caroline looked back up Klaus had moved over to the piano.

''What are you doing?'' Caroline asked walking over to Klaus.

''I didn't like that position. Now can you get. It. Out!'' He growled at her through gritted teeth.

''God, you don't have to be so rude.'' Caroline said coming around to Klaus and taking a deep breath.

'' I can feel it going closer to my heart. We don't have time for this'' Klaus growled once again, sensing Caroline's hesitation.

''Fine!'' Caroline yelled plunging the pliers into Klaus' back, making him scream out in agony and bang the piano with his fist.

'' Okay , I'm sorry.'' Caroline said removing the pliers and actually searching for the white oak stake. It wasn't just Klaus' life that hanged in the balance, it was all of their lives. As infuriating as he was, she had to help him. Caroline continued to look around , but she couldn't see anything. No stake that was supposed to be lodge in there, not even a wood chip signifying that it had once been there. Klaus growled as she dug into him. '' Sorry , sorry , sorry'' Caroline apologized as she tried her hardest not to hurt him.

'' I can't see anything, Klaus.'' Caroline said still looking around , slightly grossed out that she was digging inside of his body.

'' It's in there I can feel it!''

''Well I can't see it , all I see are your insides. No stake , nothing.''

'' Keep looking , obviously being a vampire hasn't perfected your vision.'' Klaus snapped at her as he continued to grit his teeth at the pain both the stake and the pliers were bringing him.

''You know what.'' Caroline said pulling the pliers out , no longer trying to be gentle.

'' I don't even know why I'm helping you.'' She lied as she dropped the pliers and started to walk away from him.

'' There are better things I can be doing , than looking around inside of your back for a white oak stake that isn't even there.'' She said going over and plopping down on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest.

''Damn it Caroline!'' Klaus yelled at her once again hitting the piano as he stalked over to where she was.

''If I die you and your little gang die too. That means , Stefan, Damon, Elena and your little wolf boyfriend.'' He seethed trying to influence her to do what he wanted.

''You're not in a position where you can walk away.''

'' See I think that I am.'' Caroline said thinking everything through thoroughly.

''In fact, I want you to let Tyler go.'' She said raising an eyebrow at him.

''That's not going to happen, love. But nice try.'' Klaus said now sounding more menacing than he had only moments before when he was writhing in pain.

'' Seriously, here you are _dying _and even now you won't let him come back?'' Caroline asked standing up from the couch.

''That would be correct.'' He glared.

''What is wrong with you?!'' She yelled at him, throwing her arms out to her sides in exasperation.

Klaus sped up to her in that moment and towered over her angry figure.'' You think that you can manipulate me? If I die everyone's coming down with me, including you.'' He seethed.

''DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF-'' She screamed

''DON"T TRY AND MANIPULATE ME CAROLINE-''

''YOU WON'T EVEN MAKE A DEAL TO SAVE YOUR-''

''YOU WILL HELP ME!''

'' YOU'RE SUCH A-'' Just then Klaus' face dropped and she realized he had stopped screaming at her and his face changed to confusion and then relief. Caroline was confused, one moment they were screaming over one another and now he was just standing there dumbfounded.

'' Klaus?'' Caroline asked , she was more scared now than when he was yelling in her face. She didn't know what was going on and it made her all the more worried.

'' Klaus? What's going on?'' She asked again searching his eyes for answers.

'' It was Silas, he got into my head. It was never real... You , you took my mind off of it Caroline. You , you saved me.'' He said grabbing her by the shoulders and looking in to her eyes. Caroline smiled , it was both an uncomfortable smile as well as a knowing one. She figured that was what happened when she couldn't find the stake... but then something hit her, something she hadn't realized before.

'' Klaus, if Silas can do that to you of all people... What can he do to the rest of us?'' She asked moving away from his clutch.

X X X

Caroline returned home after one last failed attempt at trying to get Klaus to release Tyler. She had too many things on her mind, along with the fact that they had agreed to be friends? I'm _Friends _with Klaus Caroline thought as she sat in her room looking over at the clock. She realized she'd been at Klaus's for much longer than half an hour and quickly sent a text message to the other members of the prom committee , telling them they'd all meet back up tomorrow morning with reports of how everything had gone. She laid back in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Caroline woke up hours later only when her stomach started to rumble , and she realized she hadn't had blood for a day and half now. She zoomed downstairs looking for blood bags and realized that they were all gone. Caroline looked out the window at the night sky, and guessed that she was going hunting. The last thought she had before leaving her house was bunnies, here I come.

X X X

Klaus smiled as Caroline walked out of his house, they were friends. It wasn't what he wanted , but it was a start. Getting her to agree to be his friend was a step and soon she'd realize just how much she liked spending time with him. He could feel his wound begin to close as the effects of Silas' magic wore off with the realization that it had all been in his imagination.

Klaus wondered if she had known, when they were bickering and she tried to make a deal for _his _freedom. He always knew she was smarter than her so called friends gave her credit for. Either she knew, or she was more like him than he could imagine – manipulating someone when their weak, even when you really have no cards to play. It made him mad and proud at the same time. He threw on a clean shirt and headed back down into the foyer where he continued to think about her. Just then his phone rang, Klaus looked down and smirked picking up the phone and greeting his older brother.

X X X

Klaus sat at the dining room table with both Elijah and Rebekkah as he tried to contain his fury that his brother would even consider giving the cure to anyone but him.

''How could you be so heartless Nikklaus, to deny our baby sister the chance at living the life she desires.'' Elijah said looking from Klaus to Rebekkah who sat staring at him pleadingly.

'' Please Nik, would you not want to see your only sister happy?''

''What about Silas? I need the cure to cram down his throat and send him to the other side.'' Klaus replied ignoring Rebekkah's pleading stares.

''This is but a whim of our sister's 'lijah , she'll get over it in a decade or two. Silas on the other hand is a very powerful witch that is capable of tormenting me for the rest of eternity.'' Klaus said staring his brother directly in the eye , in the hopes that he would see reason.

'' I think it only fair to give our sister a chance, if she can live one day as a human, what she so desires to become the cure will be hers.'' Elijah replied smiling at his younger sister.

'' Oh thank you 'liaj'' Rebekkah beamed looking lovingly at her brother.

'' Congrats Bekkah, just remember what you've done when you become a weak , pathetic human being. That I'll be here tormenting you for as long as your mortal life will last.'' Klaus growled into her ear before storming out of the house, unable to control his anger or be around his family without being tempted to find two daggers.

X X X

Caroline walked about silently in the forest, having already caught a few bunnies she was sated for the time being. She found herself walking blissfully through the forest, on her way to what had become her favourite get away over the years. No one knew she came there and that's how she liked it, whenever her mom wasn't home – which was always and she was feeling down she'd creep there in the night time and relax. She continued to walk , picking up her pace until she was running at human speed. It was been a while since she felt like a human and not using her abilities after just snacking on a cute animal made her feel better , alive. She continued to run enjoying the view as she past by trees and then came to a thick wall of vegetation that looked like it clung to a solid wall of rock. Caroline looked for the cluster of purple flowers that marked her way and brushed aside the plants revealing a break in the rock formation. She moved passed the flowers careful not to prick herself on any of the thorns that were hidden beneath the foliage.

Caroline ducked under and went through until she reached a clearing , where there was a beautiful water fall and green grass that grew all around. There was rock all around it and vegetation everywhere, this was her favourite place to be. She contemplated showing Tyler at some point and on occasion she wanted to show Elena and Bonnie. But she always decided against it; this was her personal oasis and she feared bringing other people here might ruin it. This was the only place she truly felt safe and could truly be herself.

Caroline ran over to the falls and removed her shoes placing her feet into the cold water, it was perfect. She stayed in there for a while and then laid down looking up at the stars in the sky, searching them for answers. Her eyes began to flutter closed when all of a sudden she heard the snapping of a branch and a whimper.

She sprung up looking at the only entrance there was into the what she thought was well hidden oasis. She continued to look and saw a shape emerge. She was frozen in place at the sight on what had entered. It was a wolf unlike any she had ever see , it had a beautiful coat of blonde hair and piercing yellow eyes. What really caught her attention though was the sheer size of it. When she had watched Tyler transform on his very first full moon he was slightly bigger than your average domestic dog, but this wolf was huge probably twice Tyler's size if not more.

Caroline was shocked, scared and amazed all at the same time. One she didn't know that there were still wolves in Mystic Falls, she assumed all had been turned into hybrids and then slaughtered by Klaus after they broke their sire bond. Then there was the fact that she didn't notice a full moon, she was tempted to look up and see for herself , but the fact that a wolf that could possibly kill her was currently staring her down she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She didn't know what to do , it wasn't growling or snapping at her , but it was moving closer little by little. There was no way she could escape in time and the wolf was blocking the only exit.

Caroline tried to asses the situation , but she couldn't take her eyes off of the wolf, not only out of fear but that it was beautiful unlike the scraggly menacing creature Tyler turned into , this wolf looked majestic. The wolf howled into the sky and continued to move closer to Caroline.

She didn't know what to do , but she decided she needed to stand her ground and try to run if all else failed. Caroline walked slowly towards the wolf and as she did she noticed that it had a thorn stuck into it's side and that it was whimpering slightly, clearly unable to remove it by itself.

'Are you hurt?'' Caroline asked , forgetting slightly that it was a deadly animal capable of killing her. The wolf looked up at her and it's eyes didn't appear menacing. It shook it head as if to say ' yes' and stopped moving towards her.

''Okay... here's what's going to happen. I'm going to remove the thorn from your side and you're not going to bite me. Okay? I help you ... and you don't kill me... that sounds like a fair deal right?'' She asked slowly approaching it. Once again it shook its head 'yes' and Caroline calmed down, wondering how this wolf could be so tame and in control of it's actions when Tyler had tried to rip her throat out on numerous occasions.

'' Okay , this might hurt a little just don't snap at me.'' Caroline said moving to it's side and pulling out three thorns at the same time. The wolf howled into the sky , making Caroline jump back in front of it with the thorns in her hand.

'' Alright see.. I got them out – so I'm just going to go now.'' Caroline said about to move cautiously around the wolf and then run for dear life. Although , as she made a step for the exit around the wolf it jumped in front of her blocking the way.

''Hey!'' Caroline yelled at the wolf now blocking her chance at freedom. '' We had a deal.'' she stomped. She looked down at the wolf and she swore she could see a smirk rise from it's lips. Caroline tried to leave again , only to have the same thing happen.

She just stood there glaring at the wolf , unsure of what was going to happen.

''Look ...you, we had a deal, I scratch your back and you don't kill me.'' She said realizing how stupid she looked right now, but if talking a wolf which now she knew for certain could understand her was going to save her life she'd do it.

The wolf smiled again as if to say ' really?' and then began to circle around her , Caroline watched it carefully out of the corner of her eye and watched as it moved closed to her. This is it she thought , it's going to bite me. She was shocked when instead it bumped her butt '' Hey!'' She yelled falling forward from the push and stumbling on to the ground.

She turned around on the ground quickly to face the wolf again and it approached her with the same playful smirk it had since she pulled out the thorns. She expected it to bite her now, she looked deep into it's eyes as it invaded her personal space. She swallowed hard , when she noticed that it's eyes were changing from yellow to a sea blue.

Caroline recognized those eyes , and come to think of it that smile was familiar too. '' Klaus?'' She asked searching those eyes. The smile on the wolf's face widened as he nodded.

''Klaus!'' She yelled now standing up on her feet and wiping down her clothes.

''I can't believe you did that, follow me here and then start messing with me!'' she yelled at him and in response he gave her a look that said ' Truly, sweetheart? I thought you knew me better than that.'

'' Don't give me that look.'' She said sitting down on the grass and leaning against a nearby rock. Klaus came and laid down beside her resting his head on her lap. The gesture startled her and made her feel slightly uncomfortable. I mean this was still Klaus, well wolf- Klaus but a Klaus non the less. But she supposed it was okay , he probably wouldn't even remember any of this when he turned back anyways.

Caroline began to stroke his head subconsciously, she looked up to the stars and noticed that as she suspected earlier the moon wasn't full. She looked back down at wolf- Klaus and asked him a question that she'd been wondering since she found out it was him.

''Did you come look for me?'' She asked him , wolf- Klaus looked up at her and shrugged then placed his head back down on her lap.

''You don't know?'' She asked incredulously. How could he not know?

'' So what , you just found me?'' She asked looking back down at him , Klaus nodded and then proceeded to nuzzle into Caroline , making her squirm. Shivers ran up her spine, just knowing that it was him doing that made her feel nervous, although she had to admit she felt more at ease with him in his wolf form then she did when he could talk to her in that British accent , charm her with his words and smile at her with that dimpled smile of his.

''You know I like you like this'' Caroline smirked as he glared at her.

''I mean you can't hit on me or say something intentionally rude ,it's nice'' The wolf looked up at her as if to say 'oh yeah' and then put his head back down and continued to nuzzle into her thigh. She instantly began to regret her words as his head rested too close for comfort.

''Klaus stop it, I get your point. Don't ruin this.'' She said patting his head again once he refrained from moving about on her lap. She looked back up at the stars and yawned , more tired then she realized from the events of the day.

''I've always wanted to know about the stars..'' Were the last words Caroline said before she drifted off to sleep with Klaus still on top of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not own anything ... **

As soon as Caroline closed her eyes , the dreams began again. The ones she feared every time she'd go to sleep , that she'd been trying to shut out by coming to her oasis. But here they were , just as she suspected they'd be.

''Daddy No, please.'' Caroline pleaded as the sun hit her back for what felt like the hundredth time.

''You're a monster Caroline , this is for your own good.'' Her father replied coldly, as he opened the blinds once more letting the sun hit her back. She struggled against the vervained ropes that kept her tied down and winced in pain as she felt her flesh begin to burn.

''please...'' she whimpered , letting her head fall down in defeat. She was helpless, even if she could free herself what would she do? It was her own father torturing her . As much as he hated everything she had become , she still loved him.

Caroline closed her eyes, bracing for the next wave of pain as her father tried to get rid of her inner demon , but it never came. She opened her eyes hoping that he had decided to stop , but when she opened them she was in a beautiful field she'd never seen before , filled with majestic purple flowers whose heavenly smell drifted along the wind. Caroline looked around , and there were only flowers , trees and the beautiful sun in the sky shining down on her.

She smiled and then looked down and noticed , even the burnt clothing she'd been wearing was gone; instead she wore a long blue dress , with long sleeves and a modestly cut neckline. It looked very old fashion , but it was beautiful nonetheless.

Caroline smiled up at the sky, and was only broken out of her reverie at the feel of something pulling on her clothes. She turned around and was looking down at a young boy around the age of 7 with brown hair and light blue eyes, he beamed up at her with dimpled cheeks '' Come spin with me.'' He said as he gently grabbed Caroline's hands and they started to spin around and around.

Caroline started to laugh uncontrollably as the field started to spin around her , and the giggling boy was the only thing that remained in focus. She knew that she'd never met him , yet like the field itself he seemed familiar ; like home.

They continued to spin around laughing all the while, until he let go of her hand and they both tumbled back on to the flowers with huge grins on their faces.

She laid in the flowers and looked up into the sky , smiling and waiting for everything to stop spinning ; for some reason she felt unbelievably happy. As she laid there beside the boy laughing, she felt a familiar presence close to her . Caroline with some effort stood up and looked around expectantly, but there was no one in sight.

''Klaus!'' She called out in glee, sensing that it was him watching over her. As soon as she called his name she felt wobbly again and started to fall over, but strong arms stabled her and when she looked up he was there. ''Klaus, come spin-.'' Caroline said as she looked down to where the boy had been laying in the field.

''Where did the little boy go?'' She asked looking up at Klaus, still holding on to him for balance.

Klaus looked down at Caroline , his face a mask but his voice was filled with regret as he replied '' He went home.'' She sensed his hurt immediately and gave him a quick unexpected hug, then pulled away just as suddenly leaving Klaus shocked.

''You know him, don't you?'' Caroline asked , stepping away from Klaus and regaining her balance.

''Yes sweetheart, I knew him a long time ago.'' Klaus replied , blocking off any of the emotion he had let through before.

Caroline gave him a puzzled look and then regarded her surroundings once again,'' Is this a dream?''.

Klaus took a step closer to her as if approaching a deer that was easily frightened '' love, you were having a nightmare.'' he explained calmly.

Caroline took another step back trying to remember what had come before this , trying to figure out which nightmare he had seen. '' Which one was it?'' she asked hoping it wasn't the one when she was still a human. But by the look of sympathy he was giving her , rather than one of fury she was almost certain he hadn't seen Damon using her as a human blood bag.

'' The one with your father.'' He said standing completely still and watching her closely, seemingly searching for something in her eyes.

Caroline bit her lip as she recalled the painful memory, but she didn't want to dwell on it or discuss it any further.''Where are we?'' she asked as the smile returned to her face and she looked around the field they were standing in.

''Mystic falls , a thousand years ago.'' He replied walking around her with his hands behind his back.

Caroline was awestruck , this is where Klaus had lived a thousand years ago? Well that explained the clothing. ''So , is this a memory?'' She asked , already knowing the answer.

Klaus turned to look at her, his sea blue eyes conveying something she couldn't place,'' Yes love, this used to be my favourite place to get away ; not unlike that place of yours where we fell asleep.''

''Then who was that little boy?'' Caroline asked now moving towards Klaus cautiously.

Klaus smiled down at Caroline , his arms coming down to his sides ''His name was Henrik.'' he replied looking into her deep blue eyes staring up at him. Caroline nodded , not wanting to push him further for more information about the mystery boy, she was sure he'd tell her when he was ready after all they are friends now.

''So, can we go anywhere?'' She asked playfully raising an eyebrow at Klaus.

''Anywhere love, Rome , Paris, Tokyo.'' He smiled, the dimples in his cheeks showing making Caroline smile wider.

''Could I take us somewhere?'' She asked , her smile growing bigger at the prospect.

''You can try.'' Klaus replied cockily.

''You don't think I can do it?'' Caroline said defiantly , moving ever closer to a smirking Klaus.

''Do I have to hold onto you when I think of where I want to go?'' Caroline asked now only arms length away from Klaus.

''That would be best.'' He grinned, trying to sound serious.

''Fine.'' Caroline said walking up to him and interlacing their fingers, then imagining exactly where she wanted to go.

When she opened her eyes she had done it , they were both standing in Klaus' drawing room. She relinquished his hands and walked deeper in to the room, then turned and gave him a look that said ' ha, guess you were wrong'.

'' Of all the places in the world, why did you chose to come here?'' Klaus asked puzzled as to why she would choose his drawing room when she had the world at her finger tips.

'' Well I couldn't pick somewhere I've never been now could I? And I've never been outside Mystic Falls , so I was kinda limited.'' Caroline replied , no longer looking at Klaus but walking around the room staring at the paintings on the wall.

''Whatever you say , love.'' Klaus grinned as he followed her gaze around the room.

'' I like art okay? Sue me.'' Caroline replied , she could feel his eyes staring at her back no doubt a grin rivalling that of a Cheshire cat plastered on his face.

'' Plus you're a good artist.'' Caroline added , contradicting her previous guarded statement. Klaus came to stand next to her, he watched her as she stared at one painting in particular, her gaze never meeting his.

''Care to elaborate on that?'' Klaus enquired as he continued to stare at her in the hopes that her blue eyes would look upon his and betray what she was concealing from him.

''No.'' She simply stated still gazing at a landscape of the very field he had brought her to. Klaus chucked at her response ''No?, sweetheart.''

''I wouldn't want it going to your head.'' Caroline smirked , as she finally looked at him in the eye though her gaze didn't reveal anything to Klaus as he had hoped , instead it rendered him incapable of thought , only aware of the feelings he had for this baby vamp. Caroline smirked at him and gracefully moved past Klaus , gently brushing against him as she did so.

Caroline was about to say something more when a noise pierced through the dream and she began to wake up to the sound of her phone ringing.

''hmm... hello?'' Caroline answered groggily after digging her phone out of her pants pocket.

''Hey Care, I was just making sure that we're still on for dress shopping today.'' Came a melodic voice from the other end.

''Umm, yeah Bon .'' Caroline yawned '' What time do you want to meet?'' she asked her eyes still closed as she snuggled into her pillow.

''How about 11:30?'' Bonnie asked realizing her friend would need some time to get ready.

''Sounds good Bon bon , meet you there at 11:30.'' Caroline said as she yawned once more and hung up the phone. She placed her phone down and continued to snuggle into something soft. Then opened her eyes recalling the events of last night.

When she opened them she realized she was in her room, Caroline looked around searching for answers. She knew she hadn't dreamt going out in to her oasis , or seeing wolf-Klaus , but they had spent time together in a dream. Caroline realized he must have carried her home after he turned back into Klaus-Klaus. She turned over and checked the clock it was 9:00 in the morning , what was Bonnie doing up this early on a weekend? Caroline quickly remembered she had scheduled a prom meeting today and picked up her phone to tell everyone to meet at school for 9:30 , no exceptions.

She yawned once more, stretched and then decided to start getting ready to meet at the school.

XXX

Caroline came out of the dressing room in a floor length, red sweetheart dress that she'd been debating about since she saw it.

'' You look beautiful , Care.'' Bonnie said as she stood up from where she had been patiently waiting.

''I do , don't I?'' Caroline replied playfully as she smiled at her friend '' could you do me up in the back?'' she asked turning around as Bonnie came over and zipped her up.

''Thanks.'' Caroline said looking into the mirror , it really did look beautiful and prom was going to be everything she hoped, well almost everything.

''Matt and me are going to have the hottest date there.'' Bonnie said smiling over at Caroline.

''I'm so glad we're going as friend-dates , it's going to be so much fun.'' she smirked as she smoothed out her dress and examined it one last time.

''Are you upset Tyler couldn't be there?'' Bonnie asked , knowing how much much the perfect prom meant to Caroline.

''Yeah... but at least I have you guys.'' Caroline smiled '' How are you doing?'' she turned to give all her attention to Bonnie.

''I set a couch on fire this morning.'' Bonnie said looking nervous.

'' Well... that's understandable Bon , you just found out about Jeremy you need time to grieve.''

'' I guess you're right Care.'' Bonnie replied , putting on a brave face.

''Of course I am..'' Caroline said looking on last time in the mirror. '' And I'm going to get the dress.''

''Hi! I'm going to pick this up later.'' Caroline called to the woman that worked there.'' Thank you.''

Just then the bell rang and Caroline and Bonnie turned their attention to Elena and Rebekkah walking into the shop.

''Hey Caroline, don't you look _nice._'' Elena said looking her up and down.

''Elena.'' Caroline said tight lipped '' Bonnie.'' she gave her friend a look that said ' follow me , now.' they both went into the dressing room and unzipped Caroline's dress.

XXX

''What are we going to do about the vampire formerly known as Elena?'' Caroline asked , her arms crossed over her chest as she sat next to Bonnie in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house.

''You mean Katherine 2.0?'' Damon smirked '' We have a plan.''

'' _You _have a plan? Your last plan was what made her like this in the first place.'' Caroline seethed, how could he be joking around when she was going around killing people, trying to kill her and her mom. But of course, it was Damon she was talking about.

'' Look Blondie I was trying to help her, you should understand... 12 witches ringing any bells?'' Damon replied , his smug smile in full view.

''Seriously Damon?.'' Caroline said standing up, ready to continue the fight.

''Hey, could you two put your differences aside? This is about Elena.'' Stephan said placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder to relax her. Damon raised his hands in surrender and Caroline muttered a insincere apology as she sat back down on the couch.

''Stephan's right , we need to find some other way to get her emotions back on.'' Bonnie chimed in.

''Like I said , we have a plan.'' Damon replied , looking over at his brother.

''Okay so what do we have to do?'' Bonnie asked looking in between the two Salvatores.

''No girls allowed, especially no judgy witches or barbie vamps.'' Damon shrugged and sat lazily back on to his chair.

'' So what are we supposed to do?'' Caroline asked stunned.

'' Enjoy prom.'' Stephan chimed in '' And Caroline, be nice to Elena.'' He scolded.

'' You called us over here to tell me to play nice?'' Caroline asked , getting annoyed.

''We called you over here to tell you we have it under control, and yes I want you to enjoy your prom.'' Stephan smiled at Caroline.

''You know Stephan Salvatore if you weren't my best friend, sorry Bon. Then I'd be seriously annoyed. And I promise to play nice with anti-Elena. But if that's all, I need to head over to school and finish setting up.'' Caroline bounced up from the couch and went to leave , smiling and both Stephan and Bonnie ,then rolling her eyes at Damon before she headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything...

''What do you mean someone else came and picked it up?'' Caroline asked incredulously , everything had been going great. She just left the school and it looked beautiful; all the decorations were set up, the punch bowls were in place. Everything and she means _everything _was going perfectly , and now this.

'' I'm sorry , but someone else came and got it.'' The woman replied completely flustered by the whole situation.

''Who?'' Caroline questioned , trying to get down to the bottom of this who catastrophe.

''I don't remember...'' The woman replied trying to think of who it had been that did come in to the store. She had a blank look on her face that was all too familiar to Caroline ; this woman had been compelled.

'' But we have a selection of other dresses , if you want to look at those.'' The woman offered going to show Caroline other dresses that she had available. But none of them were _the _dress, and none nearly as nice as the one that she had picked out.

''Thank you , but no.'' Caroline said through pursed lips as she tried not to scream at the poor woman. This had to be Elena Caroline thought, she's the only one who would stoop so low.

Caroline stormed out of the shop , what was she supposed to do now? Prom was literally hours away and she had no dress, prom with no dress!? How was she going to pull that off, she was a miracle worker , but she wasn't _that _good. There were no other shops to go to in town , and no time to go outside of town... she was doomed. But Caroline Forbes wouldn't give up that easily. There was one option left that she had to explore, and even though it would hurt her pride this was _prom_ she was talking about , prom was worth a little ego bruise.

XXX

''Klaus'' Caroline called as she entered the Mikaelson mansion, ''Klaus'' she repeated , a sense of deja vu washing over her as she went deeper into the house. ''Klau-'' Caroline started , then seeing the back of the person in question that she'd been repeatedly calling. Couldn't he hear the sense of urgency in her voice? Caroline thought as she looked at the back of the man that she was now referring to as her friend.

"hello ? Did you not hear me?'' She questioned , the frustration in her voice growing.

'' Of course I heard you Caroline , the whole of mystic falls heard you , I'm in no mood for company.'' Klaus replied , his back still to Caroline.

Caroline stormed down the steps towards him , ready to unleash all the anger she had been holding back with the tailor, Klaus turned towards her clearly amused at the state she was in. ''well I'm sorry you're having person issues, but i have a real crisis on my hands, _Elena_ stole my prom dress! I went to pick it up and the tailor said someone already did , and when I asked who she said she couldn't remember...'' She explained , trying to convey to him what she had pieced together.

'' Hello! The vervain is out of the town water supply!...she was compelled.'' Caroline seethed , her eyes bugging out towards Klaus.

He couldn't help it , seeing her so strung up on something so insignificant as prom made him forget the personal issues Caroline was referring to, and start to laugh.

''It's not funny'' She protested , stomping her foot on the ground.

'' I know , I know.'' Klaus replied , trying to contain his laughter.

''Then stop laughing'' Caroline demanded '' Look I know prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me.''

''Well surely you finding another dress is fully within your vampire capabilities.'' Klaus replied , knowing the great lengths that his Caroline was willing to go to in order to have her way.

''Uh , but i don't want just another dress , I want to look hot.'' She said determinedly '' like princess grace of Monaco hot'' After this statement Caroline stopped her rant and started approaching Klaus with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster ''So could you please go back into your creepy case of family collectibles and dig me out something of royal calibre?'' She pleaded looking deep into his eyes as she did so.

XXX

Klaus finally gave in and lead Caroline up to the 'creepy case' , but she couldn't have been more wrong about calling it a case. No , there was a whole part of the mansion that was dedicated to the collectibles all of the Mikaelson's had gathered over their thousand years ; and it was incredible. Had she not been on a mission to find the perfect prom dress she would have spent days going through all the amazing antics that they had gathered.

Caroline picked up another dress from the wardrobe Klaus had suggested she look through , this one was dark green , with an empire waist line that fit tightly at the top and then fanned out at the waist.

Caroline decided that it was worth trying on , after all you couldn't base your decision on hanger appeal alone.

''Okay, turn around.'' Caroline commanded Klaus for the fifth time within that hour.

''Love, why don't I just leave and let you try them on alone?'' Klaus asked obeying her command, but still getting annoyed that he was being ordered about in his own house.

''No , I need you here to tell me how I look.'' Caroline explained as she slide into the dress and flattened it out against her body.

''Okay , what do you think?'' Caroline asked , twirling around.

''No.'' Klaus stated looking her up and down.

''No? What's wrong with it?'' She asked going to look at herself in a mirror she'd found amongst all the other beautiful antics they had stored away.

'' It doesn't do you justice.'' Klaus said walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a white mermaid dress , with a sweetheart neckline and gorgeous beading all along it '' Try this one on.'' Klaus said handing her the dress and resuming his earlier position staring at the wall.

''So what put you in such a bad mood?'' Caroline asked as she started to take off the green dress.

'' Nothing that concerns you.'' Klaus replied still looking at the wall. Caroline couldn't help rolling her eyes at his statement.

''I though we were friends now.'' She said calmly , genuinely concerned about Klaus.

''Sibling issues, a disagreement of sorts on a very touchy subject.'' Klaus replied not willing to divulge exactly what the matter was about. Even if they were 'friends' now , he knew of Caroline's loyalty towards her gang and their constant mission to save Elena.

''Oh , well I can't help in that department... Only child and all.'' Caroline began replacing the dress into the wardrobe carefully and returning to unwrap the one Klaus had picked out.

'' But you'll move past it , I mean you've spent a thousand years together, granted Rebekkah spent some decades in a box... but she got over that. I'm sure that you'll be able to work out whatever it is with your siblings , and a decade or three from now you'll laugh about it.'' She said as she carefully pulled up the elegant gown over her curves.

'' It's a tad more complicated than that love, but I admire your optimism.''

Caroline looked over the dress before she started to zip it up , but she couldn't manage to do it all up on her own. '' Could you zip me up?'' Caroline asked , looking over at Klaus' chiseled form standing with his back towards her.

Caroline turned around as Klaus approached her and stood only inches behind her partly undressed form. She took a deep intake of breath as he gently pushed her hair aside brushing her collar bone with his hands. He began to slowly pull her zipper up as his warm breath glided down her neck , he was so close Caroline could smell his wonderful scent and felt tempted to lean back into him. But the sound of the zipper reaching the top of the dress snapped her out of the trance his proximity had put her in.

''What do you think?'' Caroline asked turning around and taking a step back from Klaus. She looked down at the dress quickly; it was gorgeous and so much better than the original dress Elena stole, but for some reason she wanted to know what Klaus had to say.

''You look ravishing.'' Klaus answered and the look in his eyes said it all, this was _the _dress.

_Ravishing_ Caroline thought, that word sent a shiver up her spine; as she recalled the time not too long ago that he had whispered into her ear that he wanted to ravish her right then and there.

She couldn't take the look that he was giving her as she stood there wearing the dress, it was a look that said ' you look simply divine in that dress, but I'm certain you would look all the better without it'. She had to get out of his gaze, or else there was a good possibility she might not even make it to prom.

''Could you turn back around?'' Caroline asked , closing her eyes momentarily to escape his beautiful eyes looking at her with such passion.

''Don't you need me to unzip you , love?'' Klaus questioned , and Caroline gulped as her eyes flew open and she realized that yes, she would need him to help her undress.

Caroline turned around giving him a silent yes and froze as she felt his presence so close to hers once again, his fingers glided over her back as he pulled down the zipper and she could feel his gentle touch as he fully unzipped the dress and fiddled slightly with the zipper , feathering over her exposed back.

''Thank you.'' Caroline breathed , hastily turning around and nodding to the door. '' This is the dress.'' Klaus obeyed her silent command and headed down to the parlour as she quickly undressed, all too intent on getting as far away from his allure as possible.

XXX

Caroline put on her clothes , picked up the dress and hurried out the door saying a quick goodbye to Klaus on her way out. But now as she sat in her room putting on the finishing touches of her makeup what he said came back to her , and made her feel uneasy.

'' Enjoy your prom Caroline , I fear you won't be seeing much of me after tonight.'' those were his words almost verbatim, what were they supposed to mean? Was he going to lash out because of the sibling thing he had been talking about , and do something that made her not want to see him anymore? Caroline didn't know , and she didn't like that fact either.

But this was her prom night , even if it wasn't the one that she dreamt about since her freshman year at Mystic falls high it was still going to be the night of her life. She was going to make certain of that.

XXX

Caroline walked into prom , everything had turned out beautifully just as she had planned. The screens on the walkway had pictures of the senior class playing all along the entrance way. And the room itself was magical , there were couples dancing together on the dance floor and everyone looked like they were having a good time. It brought a smile to Caroline's face knowing that even though it may not have turned out exactly as she had planned for herself , it was still someone's perfect night.

''So how do I look?'' Elena asked walking up to Caroline with a smug look on her face, wearing the dress she had stolen only hours before.

All the anger that had died down at Klaus' came back as she looked at Elena's face, that as of lately looked all too much like Katherine's ''Are you kidding me , you look like a back stabbing bitc-'' Caroline started , but stopped abruptly at seeing her favourite Salvatore come out of the wood work. She huffed in defeat upon looking at his face and continued '' The dress is beautiful... and it bring out your eyes.'' She finished , not at all liking having to be nice to ... to her.

'' Thanks , I thought I'd do it a favour.'' Elena replied , her eyes twinkling with mischief.

'' Caroline , why don't you come dance with me?'' Stephan asked , extending his hand towards her in the attempts to remove Caroline from the situation. They moved out on to the dance floor and began dancing in tune with the slow song ''I know you said to kill her with kindness, but can't I just kill her?'' Caroline asked looking at her best friend. Stephan smiled at her comment, knowing all too well how she was feeling towards Elena '' I see you found a dress.'' He said looking Caroline up and down.

'' It's from Klaus, don't ask.'' She warned, giving him a pointed look.

'' Hey, you don't have to tell me twice.'' Stephan smirked.

'' Making any progress with the dress thief?'' Caroline asked , wanting to move away from any mention of Klaus. If anyone were to see through the facade she put up when it came to him , it would be Stephan.

''I don't know , I feel like it's affecting me a whole lot more than it's affecting her.'' Stephan replied honestly, taking a breath to steady himself.

'' What do you mean?'' Caroline asked.

'' Every time i tell myself that I'm moving on , there's this part of me that just can't seem to shake her.''

''That's normal Stephan , you guys were in love and that doesn't just go away because you declare that you're moving on.'' She replied sympathetic to Stephan's plight.

''Then how does anyone ever seem to move on?'' He asked , clearly not knowing how he could ever be free of the love he felt towards Elena.

'' I don't know , I think that someday you'll meet someone new , and you'll fall madly in love and you'll have moved on without even realizing it.'' Caroline replied , and for some reason she couldn't help but feel like she was no longer talking about Stephan and Elena.

''When did you become so wise?'' He asked, looking down at his best friend. He hadn't failed to notice the growth that she had done since she became a vampire; but it seemed that these days she had matured and become even wiser than him.

Caroline laughed at his comment '' Well I've had some experience in the area.'' She admitted as the song came to an end and a new one came on.

''You should get back to work.'' Caroline smiled '' And remember what I said.'' Stephan walked off and Caroline went to the side lines of the dance floor watching over the people around her.

She stood there for a moment when she felt a familiar, yet unwelcome presence close to her.

'' Shouldn't you be on save Elena duty?'' Caroline questioned as Damon moved to stand beside her.

''Union mandated break.'' He stated offering her his flask. Caroline took a sip of the bitter liquid and realized just how sad this image was.

''It wasn't supposed to be like this , it's our last dance together and everything has been ruined.'' Caroline admitted, tired of trying to pretend like this is what she wanted '' If anyone asks, I'll be at the after party.'' With that she took off , leaving everyone to there own devices as she would once again try and give every one else a memorable night.

XXX

Caroline emptied bags of chips into bowls at the former Lockwood mansion , although she supposed she should start referring to it as Matt's house now. She started to make a mental check list of all the things that needed to be done before people started to arrive, although if all went according to plan and everyone else were in fact enjoying their night no one would be showing for another couple hours or so.

Just as she thought that she felt someone behind her , turning around she came face to face with the person she had imagined going to prom with.

''Tyler..'' Caroline breathed , awestruck that he was standing in front of her. She was surprised and glad that he was safe, but there was something missing when she looked at him.

''You look beautiful.'' He said holding a bouquet of flowers and standing next to a pillar. Caroline ran over to him and placed her arms around his neck , pulling him in to a tight hug.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked worriedly.

''You didn't think I'd miss prom , did you?'' he smiled cheekily.

''But Klaus...'' She stated looking him directly in the eyes '' If he knew you -'' she began , scaring herself at what might happen.

'' He let me go Care...'' Tyler stated looking deep into her eyes.

''He what?'' She asked shocked and ecstatic at the news, '' For how long? Does that mean you're back for good?'' She asked holding him closer to her body.

''We can talk about all of that later.'' Tyler said stroking her back,'' right now , let's dance.''

''But-'' Caroline pulled back and began to protest , wanting to know everything that had gone on.

''Shh let's just live in the moment, Care.'' Tyler said silencing her and taking her hand so that they moved in to an open space and began to dance.

XXX

Caroline rested her head on Tyler's chest and they danced in silence for what seemed like hours on end , until Caroline couldn't take it anymore , she needed to know.

''Ty, I need to know'' Caroline said halting their movements and looking up at his brown eyes.

''I know.'' Tyler said as he released Caroline from his hold and a small twinkle appeared in his eyes.

'' When I left Mystic falls , my only goal was to get as far away from Klaus as possible. Moving from town to town and not staying in the same place for too long.'' He began.

'' And then I met this pack in California , and I'm telling you Care they were completely lost. They didn't know about vampires or anything that was going on. They were just free ... and then I became their pack leader, the alpha, it was amazing.'' He told her , a smile returning to his face and the twinkling becoming even brighter.

'' I knew that I could never return to Mystic falls, so that was were I decided I wanted to be, I sent Matt the deed to my house and started to build a life there.'' He said looking her in the eyes.

''That was until Klaus called me and told me that I was free, and that he wouldn't be coming after me anymore. I didn't understand any of it , but now here I am with you.'' Tyler smiled brightly at her.

''So does this mean that you're back for good?'' Caroline asked hopefully.

''I'm sorry Care, but this isn't my home anymore. I've made a life for myself down there... and I want you to come with me when I go back.'' Tyler continued , searching Caroline's eyes as he spoke those words.

'' What?'' Caroline gaped , unprepared for all of this.

'' I want you to leave with me so we can make a life together away from Mystic falls.'' Tyler replied.

''But... Tyler I can't.'' Caroline answered almost automatically.

''Why not?'' He asked , the smile fading from his lips.

''Because ... because we're not the same two people that we were when you left , Tyler.'' She started almost unable to say what she was feeling and had been for a very long time. '' We've both changed, and although I'll always love you , we haven't been _in_ love for a while now. I think that we were feeling this even after you broke the sire bond and came back with Hayley... we've stayed together because we love each other and needed to hold on to that because of everything that was going on around us. But we're not in love with each other any more Tyler.'' Caroline finished looking up into the eyes she used to know so well.

She expected to see hurt , anger even but what she saw was understanding and it brought a weak smile to her face. Even if Tyler hadn't said it out loud , she could tell he was feeling the same thing too. They had both changed since he left, both continued on with separate lives that didn't necessarily involve the other. And although they would always love each other , they both knew that they weren't an epic love.

Tyler reached out pulled Caroline in to a tight embrace, they hugged for a moment and then Tyler pulled away kissing Caroline on the head and then he walked away and out of his old house.

As Caroline watched Tyler leave , she knew this was their final goodbye, and although it pained her to think they'd most likely never see each other again it was a tolerable pain; one that would fade in time as she would remember how he spoke about his new life and how she'd realize that the feelings that she once had for him had faded long ago , around the same time that Klaus light a spark in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything...**

As more and more people started to come to the after party Caroline couldn't help but feel all alone. All of her friends had yet to show up , and she was slowly becoming tired of making sure everyone else was having a good time.

She had smiled and greeted people coming into Matt's house and refilled the chips when they were done, but the empty feeling inside of her didn't seem to be fading as quickly as she hoped.

As the house filled with people dancing , drinking and eating Caroline grabbed a bottle of vodka, went into what used to be Frank Lockwood's study and plopped down on the couch. She looked around as she removed the top and began to drink in solitude, her surroundings were merely a reminder of the loss that seemed to follow her and the town she was tied to. She continued to drink as all the horrible things that had happened in the past few years surfaced in her memory.

''Care?''

Caroline broke out of her trance at the familiar voice and looked up to see Matt entering the study.

''What are you doing in here?'' He asked coming to sit down beside the now tipsy Caroline. ''Just ... thinking.'' she replied smiling reassuringly at Matt.

Matt opened his mouth to question her further about the uncharacteristic behaviour , but she saw it coming and spoke before he could do so '' How was prom?'' She asked setting the bottle down on the floor slightly hidden behind the coffee table.

''You were right about Elena.'' He said , a serious look crossing over his face.

''Oh, you saw the dress?'' Caroline replied remembering Elena's smug face as she paraded around in the stolen attire. _But the jokes on her_ Caroline thought, _Klaus found me one of royal calibre... Klaus. _

Matt looked at Caroline slightly confused by her reply , but his face became serious once more as he replied ''No, she snapped April young's neck... Care, she's really gone.''

''Wait, what?!'' Caroline said coming back to reality and processing the information he was giving her. '' She killed April?'' She continued starting to feel pressure behind her eyes, as tears threatened to make their way to the surface.

''No Rebekkah healed her, I took her home... she should be okay.'' he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Caroline took a deep breath as Matt assured her that the young girl was fine''oh good, are you okay?'' She asked , Caroline hadn't missed the burden that all this supernatural stuff was placing on Matt's shoulders. Being the only human out of a bunch of vampires, hybrids, witches and doppelgangers couldn't be easy.

''Yeah , I'm fine.'' He said solemnly looking away from Caroline and around the study. ''How are you?''

''I'm okay.'' She lied , giving Matt another reassuring smile.

''Really, Care?'' He said reaching down and putting the vodka bottle on the table.

''It's a prom after party, I'm allowed to drink.''

''By yourself?'' he countered , then there was a crashing noise followed by bickering that diverted both of their attentions away from the conversation.

''That's my cue.'' Caroline said ready to hop up and go fix whatever had just happened.

''No Care, you stay here and I'll deal with it.'' Matt said gently making her sit back down on the couch as he got up and jogged out to see what had happened.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, picked up the bottle Matt had placed on the table and resumed her earlier position of drinking and lounging.

XXX

After Caroline had finished most of the bottle she started thinking of Klaus. It was strange; she wanted to run into his arms , but at the same time she wanted to punch him in the face. Of course the urge to run to him was stronger, but there were still lingering feeling of wanting to get rid of the superiority he displayed. I mean how could he just let Tyler go without telling her, and then tell her some cryptic goodbye, was that what it was... a goodbye?

Caroline fumbled with her phone as she decided that calling him and getting some answers was the most important thing she needed to do now.

The screen flashed as she pressed the home button and the pass code entry followed. She bumped around getting the wrong password screen every time she tried to unlock it.

''Open you...you stupid phone.'' Caroline said pressing the buttons.

''Need some help?'' Came another familiar voice.

Caroline looked up with a frown on her face, which immediately turned into a huge smile as she saw her best friend standing before her. ''Stefan.'' Caroline beamed stumbling as she got up to hug him tightly.

''My phone won't open.'' She pouted releasing him from her embrace and showing him the phone in question. Stefan took the phone in his hand and led Caroline back to the couch.

''What's wrong , Caroline?'' Stefan asked , his Tuesday face in full effect.

''I just told you ... my stupid phone changed passwords and forgot to tell me.'' She said crossing her arms over her chest. Stefan chuckled at this remark and moved slightly closer to the pouting girl.

'' No , I mean what happened tonight?''

''Klaus let Tyler go.'' Caroline replied.

''Where is he?'' Stefan asked, curious as to why Caroline and Tyler weren't together right now.

''He left, went back to California. Which is where he's been for the past however long. I thought he was in some mountain ... you know somewhere they don't have phones, but no he was in California landofphones.'' She ranted throwing her arms in the air and letting her body fall against the cushions.

''If Klaus let him go why did he go back?'' Stefan questioned.

''He asked me to go with him , but I couldn't Stef. I told him how I really felt. That we weren't in love anymore. Then he left, and now... Can you believe that Klaus let him go? I mean why would the big bad hybrid do that? Huh Stefan why?'' Caroline asked looking to her mentor for guidance. Stefan looked at her realizing she just need to vent , and at his momentary silence she continued her rant '' I know why, it's because he knew that I couldn't be with him if I didn't let go of Tyler. He must have known right? That I didn't love Tyler anymore... that's got to be it. He planned all of it from the beginning, that hybrid douc-.''

''Caroline, is there something you want to tell me about Klaus?'' Stefan asked raising an eyebrow and looking down at her knowingly. Caroline sat up at that moment as Stefan continued to look at her waiting for a response.

''Okay... I think I might ... that I might like him, but only a teeny tiny bit.'' She said looking over to Stefan innocently. ''Do you hate me?'' She asked , worried about her confession.

''I could never hate you, Caroline.''

''But he's done horrible things, using Elena as a blood bag and turning you into a ripper... and I know all this but I just... I'm confused.''

''We can't help who we love.''

'' Hold up , I said teeny tiny bit.'' She corrected, the feeling she had for Klaus although stronger than a teeny tiny bit were definitely not love, not yet anyways. ''And I know that , but still this is Klaus we're talking about... Klaus.'' She said looking intently at Stefan , trying to make him _really _sink in the fact that they were talking about Klaus Michaelson here.

''We've all done horrible things Caroline, love changes us. Klaus has become ... civil since he met you and he's changing for the better.''

'' So you don't think I'm a bad person for liking him?'' She asked, wanting a very clear yes or no answer.

''No, I think you can't go against your heart... no matter how hard you try.'' Stefan replied as Caroline smiled and curled up next to him.

''Speaking of that , how's Elena?'' Caroline yawned , forgetting about her earlier conversation with Matt as she felt sleep pulling at her. The last words she heard before she drifted off to la la land were '' We decided to take a different approach.''

XXX

Caroline felt someone shaking her as she was abruptly pulled from her dream '' Care.. Caroline, wake up.'' She opened her eyes to see Matt fully dressed in casual clothing hovering over her with a worried expression on his face.

''Matt?'' Caroline questioned as she woke up in Frank Lockwood's study. She realized she must have fallen asleep while she was talking to Stefan last night . ''What's wrong?'' She asked noticing that she was still wearing her prom dress.

''It's Elena , she needs our help. Damon and Stefan are torturing her to try and turn her humanity back on.'' Matt explained and Caroline could see the anger start to form within him.

''What?'' Caroline said waking up almost instantly, Stefan and Damon were torturing Elena?

''We need to get over there, get changed and meet me at the boarding house.'' Matt said as he left a slightly confused Caroline and rushed out the door.

XXX

Caroline ran home as quickly as she could, changed and then rushed over to the boarding house to meet Matt. She walked in the door and could hear Damon and Matt arguing upstairs. She looked around and figured that they'd be keeping Elena downstairs in the dungeon.

She was about to go down there and see what was going on with Elena, when Stefan came around the corner a pensive look on his face.

''Torture Stefan? That's what you meant by a new approach?'' She questioned folding her arms over her chest.

''It's our only option left.'' Stefan replied, and even though his voice was firm and assertive;Caroline could tell that it wasn't that simple.

''No it's not , we can think of something else.''

'' We're trying to turn her humanity back on , and nothing else is working.'' He explained .'' The only thing she's responding to is fear , if we can get her to fear for her life then maybe she'll realize that it's worth living – with her emotions on.'' Stefan said trying to convince Caroline that this was their last and only hope.

She moved closer to him as she spoke '' This may be the only way to turn her emotions back on , but what about you Stefan?'' She said , some of the anger dying down inside her. '' You told me last night that all of this was starting to affect you, but now you're causing her physical pain? What's going to happen if her emotions do come back on and she can only remember you.. torturing her. And even if she does forgive you, could you forgive yourself?'' Caroline asked knowing how much pain it had caused Stefan when he bit Elena, never mind torturing her.

''I'll be fine Caroline'' Stefan assured her placing a hand on her shoulder.

''Stefan-'' Caroline started about to wrestle the truth out of him.

''Great, Mystical Falls barbie is here too.'' Damon interrupted striding into the room, Matt following close behind. Caroline rolled her eyes as a smug smile graced Damon's lips and he sat down on the couch.

Caroline chose to ignore him and went back to talking to Stefan '' Let me talk to her.'' She said looking directly at him.

''That's not your brightest idea ever Blondie.'' Damon chimed in, now walking towards the couple.

''Stefan, just let me talk to her, and then if it doesn't work... Damon can go back to what you were doing.''

''Caroline!'' Matt protested , not wanting Elena to be subjected to torture.

''Matt , if we want to get_ our _Elena back their way could be the only way.'' She said to him '' Let me do this, then we can come up with other ideas.'' Caroline continued communicating to Matt that right now this was their only option.

'' Alright.'' Stefan conceded, then leading Caroline towards the cell they were keeping Elena in. Caroline took a deep breath as she felt like she was walking on death row to say goodbye to a loved one. Stefan opened the door for Caroline and closed it behind her as she walked in. Caroline looked down to see Elena , withered and grey looking huddled in a corner.

''Well, look who it is.'' Elena rasped looking up at Caroline.

''I brought you this.'' Caroline said removing a bottle filled with blood and rolling it over to Elena. She grabbed the bottle hungrily and drank the whole thing down within seconds.

''Graduation's coming up, and I was hoping that you'd be there.'' Caroline began , wondering exactly what she thought she would say when she asked Stefan to come down here. '' Remember freshman year, you, Matt and me. All we could talk about was turning 18, going to prom , graduating and then going to a school far away from Mystic Falls and renting a place together while we went to college.'' Caroline beamed remembering the fond memories, back when they had all been friends even before Elena and Matt started to date.

''Now graduation is here, and despite 2/3 of our group being vampires we all survived high school, and will go on to better things.'' She continued, hoping that maybe some of what she was saying got through to the old Elena.

''Ugh , will you shut up?'' Elena asked, covering her ears with both of her hands. ''I would actually prefer being burned over and over by the sun, you're life is so pathetic Caroline. You're not going to get out of this town and live happily ever after, you're life is going to be miserable.'' Elena said propping herself up against the wall.''It's better that you accept that now, and stop living in some imaginary world.''

''No Elena.'' Caroline said getting up and looking away from Elena for a brief moment. But a moment was all she needed, with the little strength that she had Elena went to attack Caroline from behind.

Although Elena had the upper hand , Caroline anticipated the attack and sighed as she snapped her friend's neck and watched her drop to the ground. She walked out of the cell , sad at her failed attempt and closed it behind her, looking at Elena unconscious on the floor before she locked the cell and went back upstairs.

''You were right, it didn't help.'' Caroline said walking back upstairs and into the living room , where Matt looked up at her hopefully, Damon drank scotch and Stefan stood near the fire pit.

''Told you , Blondie.'' Damon smirked as she walked in.

The only response Caroline could muster was an eye roll as she slumped down beside Matt, ''what are we going to do?''

'' We'll figure something out, Care.'' Matt said briefly rubbing her back as Damon and Stefan went back to work.

XXX

''Could we compel her?'' Caroline suggested as she threw out what felt like the millionth idea between her and Matt. They had spent all day trying to come up with ideas and none of them seemed to be good enough.

''Only an Original can do that, Care.'' Matt replied looking at his friend, exhausted both from trying to come up with an alternate plan and hearing the screams of pain coming from Elena.

''Duh, Matty . There happen to be two roaming around Mystic falls.'' Caroline pointed out.

''I don't think that will work, besides do you know any originals that would be willing to help out Elena?''

''Elijah, maybe.''

''And where's he?'' Matt questioned, trying to remember the last time he saw the eldest member of the Michaelson's.

''He's in New Orleans, with my other twat of a brother.'' Came a female British voice from behind Matt and Caroline.

''Rebekkah, what do you think you're doing here?'' Caroline asked , standing up to stare down her least favourite Original.

''Matt invited me, said you lot were busy trying to save Elena ... again. And I brought dinner.'' She said placing down bags of blood and normal human food. Damn , Caroline thought as her stomach clenched looking from the food to the girl she really wanted to hate.

''Plus Matt said he was failing some classes, and well having lived a thousand year I've learned a thing or two.'' Rebekkah smiled genuinely at Matt.

''Wait what?!, you're failing. What are you failing?''

''Just , Latin, history...math.'' Matt replied scratching the back of his neck.

''Why didn't you tell me? I'll go get my textbooks and I guess.. _we'll _help you. I'll be right back.'' Caroline said leaving the boarding house to head back home, she made a mental list of everything she was going to need, the q-cards she made to study, textbooks, and detailed notes from throughout the year.

Bursting into her house she looked for her textbooks and q-cards. She was bending under her bed to pull out her bin of prepared notes , when she felt a gust of wind against her back. Without even having to turn around she knew who it was '' You know , it's starting to become a creepy little habit- you randomly showing up in my bedroom.'' Caroline said as a smile appeared on her lips and she turned around to come face to face with the original hybrid himself.

Klaus just stood there smiling at her the way he did ; it was making Caroline slightly uneasy, as if somehow he could see the confessions she had made to Stefan written all over her face.''Have a nice trip?'' She asked and even though she was curious as to why he left in the first place , she tried to look disinterested as she went back to gathering notebooks from the bin.

''It would have been nicer had you been at my side, why did you miss me , love?'' Klaus asked his hands behind his back as he walked closer to her. Caroline could feel it somehow he knew; somehow he always knew everything. Even in New Orleans he heard about her and Tyler, and about her teeny tiny microscopic feelings for him. He had to have known, right? Or was she just being paranoid? Caroline decided to act as she always did around Klaus, until she had some kind of confirmation.

''Nope, didn't even realize you were gone.'' Caroline replied, not making eye contact with Klaus even though she could feel his presence drawing nearer daring her to look at him.

''It was a quick business trip. Perhaps I should have stayed longer... absence making the heart grow fonder and all.'' He countered now towering over her as she threw the notes into a backpack.

'' That would entail having a fond heart in the first place.'' She said getting up from the floor and slinging the backpack over her shoulders.

''Now Caroline, that's not very _friend_ly.'' Klaus said raising an eyebrow at her. Caroline opened her mouth to shoot a comment back at him, when she picked up her phone and realized she had three missed calls from Matt. She went to call him back when the phone started to ring again.

''Matt?'' Caroline asked worriedly.

''We have a problem, Damon and Stefan called Katherine. I couldn't do anything to stop her, she's already down there with Elena.'' Matt continued his voice dripping with rage and concern, Caroline could hear Elena's screams in the background as he spoke.

''Coming Matty, and don't worry... I think I have a solution.'' Caroline said smiling at Klaus as she said the last words and hung up.

XXX

Caroline stormed into the boarding house expecting to see Matt waiting for her and hear Elena's screams as Katherine tortured her. But as she entered she saw Damon , Matt , Stefan, Rebekkah and Bonnie in the living room all looking nonchalant.

''What's going on?'' Caroline said throwing the bag down and looking around for Katherine.

''She ran away.'' Matt answered shrugging his shoulders. ''And I guess we now know why.'' He continued as Klaus strolled in behind Caroline.

''What's he doing here?'' Damon asked staring tensely at Klaus.

''I ran into him on the way over, and thought he could help with the Katherine problem.'' Caroline replied. ''Why is everyone here?'' Caroline asked , referring to the way everyone was seated as if they were preparing for an intervention.

''Silas.'' Stefan responded looking up from his drink.

''He came to me last night and I told him I'd drop the veil.'' Bonnie said looking from Klaus to Caroline as his eyes started to glow.

''You did what, witch?'' He asked murderously moving closer to Bonnie, but Caroline stepped in front of him making Klaus stop moving.

''He wants me to drop the veil so that he can die and move on to be with his true love, I think if I can harness enough energy then I can drop the veil and put it back up afterwards.'' Bonnie said looking at Klaus and stressing the part about Silas being with his true love. ''Silas will be off our hands and no one needs to get hurt.'' she continued looking around the room.

''What do you need?'' Rebekkah asked , glaring at Klaus as she spoke.

'' I need some of Elena's blood, and the rest I can do by myself.'' Bonnie replied looking around at the whole group. Damon shot back his drink and left the group to go downstairs , while everyone else looked at each other, not being able to believe that their Silas problem could be solved.

''Bon , are you sure you can do the rest alone?'' Matt asked looking at his friend.

''Yes, I'll be able to concentrate better if I'm alone. But it might take me some time to get the other things I need, so in the meantime you guys should focus on trying to get back the old Elena... if she's still in there.'' Bonnie said, as she finished Damon appeared looking confused, pissed off and anxious.

''Damon , what's wrong?'' Stefan asked standing up from his spot and looking at his brother.

''Elena's gone.''


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything...**

**&& I want to say I'm back , haven't posted in a while because of final assignments in school and all that jazz, but with summer right around the corner I should be updating pretty frequently. Thanks for all the great reviews :D and enjoy... **

''Katherine...'' Stefan voiced, silently cursing himself for calling her in the first place. '' We're going to split up into search parties and look for her.'' he continued starting towards the door.

''Rebekkah and Matt , Me and Damon, Klaus and Caroline, and Bonnie try doing a locator spell and see if you can find her.'' Stefan said quickly nodding to everyone and then he and Damon zoomed out into the night in search of Elena. .

XXX

''Elena!.'' Caroline called as she walked through the dark forest , Klaus trailing right behind her. ''Elena!''

''You know love just a thought, perhaps calling out the name of a girl running away from you lot isn't the best idea.''

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued to look around ''Then what do you suggest?''

''Something more stealthy, a blare horn or fireworks perhaps.'' He responded mocking Caroline.

''Seriously? No one asked you to help look for her you know.''

''Actually I believe our dear friend Stefan paired us up for that purpose exactly.''

''Yeah, remind me to thank him for that.'' Caroline replied sarcastically as she continued to survey their surroundings.

''Surely with Tyler gone-''

''Shh!'' Caroline said halting her movements and raising her hand to silence Klaus.

''We're going to have to discuss it sometime , sweetheart.''

''No, shh... I think I hear something.'' Caroline said trying to hone in on what exactly she thought she heard in the distance. Then gun shots rung out across the forest , Caroline's eyes went wide in fear and she quickly zoomed off towards the sound.

The first thing she noticed at the scene was a discarded gun laying on the ground. Then Caroline looked up and saw the Elena's back as she dropped someone lifeless on to the forest floor. ''I'm so hungry.'' she said licking her lips and turning around to face Caroline, her mouth splattered in blood. Caroline briefly looked at Elena's face and then turned her attention to the person on the ground.

Immediately she was on her knees next to the body; the horrific thoughts she had as she heard the gun ring out threw the forest had just become a reality, the person lying on the ground was none other than her mom.

''Mom...'' Caroline said grasping the collar of her mother's sheriff's uniform. '' Mom!.'' She began shaking her intensely, but still her mom was unresponsive. Caroline heard a gust of wind and a snap come from behind her , but she was too panicked to acknowledge anything but her mother. ''It's okay mom, I'll fix this.'' Caroline said biting into her wrist and putting it to her mom's lips. ''Drink! Drink mom.'' She said trying to force her mom's mouth open and make her heal. She didn't know what to do , her mom wasn't drinking. Caroline quickly looked around , grabbed her mom's gun and disassembled it , then throwing away all other parts except for the tube looking one and jammed it into her mom's throat. ''Sorry...'' she said as she bit into her wrist once more and dribbled the blood into the tube.

After mere second her mom gasped and Caroline removed the tube, and rubbed blood over the wound she had made healing it. She could hear her mom's heart beating at a steady pace and Caroline started to cry and laugh at the same time as she collapsed on to her mother.

She remembered she wasn't alone when she heard Klaus say '' We have your doppelganger, come get her before things become rather unfortunate.''

Caroline looked down at Elena's unconscious form for the second time that day and felt rage. She turned back to her mom and started to gently shake her once again. '' Mom...'' Caroline began a small chuckle forming on her lips '' Mom, wake up.'' But although sheriff Forbes' heart was beating at a steady pace and she was breathing, she wasn't waking up, not matter how hard Caroline tried.

''Klaus... what's happening. She's...she's not waking up.'' Caroline said beginning to gently sob.

XXX

Caroline paced anxiously in the waiting room , hoping that the doctor would come back with good news. Damon and Stefan had come to pick up Elena and bring her back to the boarding house, Stefan promising he'd return later, but Caroline wasn't paying attention; she was only focused on Klaus as he picked up her mother and they both zoomed over to the hospital.

''Caroline Forbes.'' The doctor said as he approached Caroline, Klaus hopped up from his seat and went to stand next to Caroline as the doctor spoke. '' We ran extensive tests on your mother, all of them came back negative for any brain damage.'' she said looking through a clip board of papers. ''It seems that her body went through a traumatic experience when she was attacked by that animal, now all we can do is wait for her to wake up.'' the doctor said gently touching her arm.

''Can I see her?'' Caroline asked.

''Of course, room 308.'' The doctor said pointing down the hall. Caroline gave her a quick thank you and moved around her to go to her mom's room. Klaus began to follow when the doctor put up her hand to stop him '' I'm sorry sir, family only.'' But Klaus wasn't about to take orders from this woman and be made to stay away from Caroline when she was in pain. '' You will-'' Klaus said beginning to compel her to let him go in.

''Klaus.'' Caroline said gently touching his arm and breaking the compulsion '' I'll be okay, you can go home.'' He was about to protest , when he saw the look in her eyes that told him she just need to be with her mother, so he obeyed her wish and left.

Caroline stayed by her mother's side, pleading for her to wake up so that they could both go home together. She wanted to stay strong for her mom's sake , but tears streamed down her cheeks every time she thought about her never waking up. She sat in a chair holding her mom's hand as the minutes dwindled by, and then rested her head down to say a silent prayer. She had never been a religious person and even less so now that she was a vampire, but she hoped if there was a god he would hear her prayer.

Caroline stirred at the sound of footsteps drawing nearer to her mother's room. ''It's okay, I'm her brother.'' Came a familiar voice from the hallway and then the hospital door started to slide open , revealing Stefan in all his broodiness.

''Hey.'' Stefan said going to stand beside Caroline and rest a hand on her back. He rubbed her back gently and then went to sit in the other chair opposite sheriff Forbes, after looking over her chart. They sat in those positions silently , jumping every time Liz made a slight movement.

''I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over in 5 minutes.'' A doctor said poking her head into their room and then moving along to inform other visitors. They continued to sit there in silence, Stefan respecting Caroline's unusual need for silence. But as the end of visiting hours came he felt he had to say something '' Caroline, visiting hours are almost over. Let me walk you home.'' He said getting up and walking over to where Caroline was holding on to her mother.

''I don't want to leave her.'' She replied looking up at Stefan with teary eyes, her mother was all she had left in the world and if she left and her mom died... what then?

''You can come back tomorrow morning, they'll call you if anything changes.'' He said taking her hand and slowly moving her away from sheriff Forbes.

They walked in silence to Caroline's house, neither trying to start conversation or make light of a bad situation. He walked her up to the top of her driveway and watched as she hesitated entering the house.

''You know what, maybe you should stay at the boarding house for a while.'' Stefan offered as Caroline still stared at her front door unmoving.

''I'll be okay Stefan.'' Caroline replied , still not meeting his eyes.

'' I know you will, but-'' He began trying to persuade her to return home with him for the night, instead of spending it all alone in an empty house.

''I really don't want to see Elena right now, and I kind of just want to be alone.'' She said taking one last glance at Stefan before opening the door.

Caroline went up to her room and slumped down on her bed, she felt nothing. It wasn't a emotions shut off nothing, but a numbness deep inside of her. She looked out the window and found Stefan as she assumed she would , standing in the driveway. She laid back down, trying to even out her breathing as if she had fallen asleep and waited for five minutes before checking the window again. Stefan was gone, she waited another two minutes and then left the house as quickly as she could. She wasn't sure where she was going , all she knew was that she couldn't be in_ that_ house.

She walked around mystical falls, but everywhere she turned reminded her of her mother. She walked through the park ; remembering the swings her father and mother used to push her in back when they were a happy family. She stumbled on to a bench and a wave of with emotions hit her, the numbness was gone and instead it was replaced by sadness and anger. She sat there gently sobbing , until she felt a presence come and sit beside her. She leaned into him and after a while her sobbing turned into sniffles, until she just stopped doing anything and stopped thinking of anything.

His presence had that affect on her , she was either overwhelmed by his proximity and felt like her skin was buzzing with electricity or he would calm her; be the eye to her storm. '' I thought Stefan took you home, love.'' He said breaking the silence and gently moving a strand of hair that was blocking his view of her face.

''He did... I just couldn't stay there.'' She said looking up into his eyes '' not anymore.''

Klaus continued to look down into Caroline's sad blue eyes, and he felt a pull at the heart strings he had long forgotten he had ''Come with me.'' he said never breaking eye contact with her. At this Caroline looked down, and just rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn't a request, but the way he said it made her believe she had a choice in the matter. Caroline didn't respond , even if she didn't want to go with Klaus she didn't have much fight in her at the time being. So she just laid on his shoulder and stared out into the darkness; letting Klaus and the fresh air fill her senses.

She closed her eyes after a few moments , no longer wanting to even see the familiar surroundings. Klaus picked her up and brought her home with him , her eyes still closed. She wasn't asleep and they both knew that ; but pretending that she wasn't allowing him to take care of her was one of the only normal things she could hold on to.

Klaus brought her into a bedroom, lying her down on the bed and gently put the blankets over her body. He was about to leave when Caroline grabbed on to his arm ''Stay.'' She said opening her eyes to look at him. Klaus nodded and grabbed a chair from the desk in the room, placed by the window and sat down. She smiled weakly at that fact and then turned on her back so that she was looking at the ceiling.

She stayed like that , knowing that she wouldn't fall asleep. So she took in the room that Klaus had placed her in, it was very old fashioned. It was elegant and simple; she was lying on a king Victorian canopy bed with dark red sheets, it was a large room and there was a big desk across from the bed. Unlike with his drawings scattered about in his art room, the papers here were all neatly stacked on the oak top. Caroline spotted a book shelf near the door they came through , and another door she assumed lead to a bathroom, and finally behind Klaus was a large window/door leading out on to a balcony.

Caroline closed her eyes,counted the amount of books on the bookshelf, she even tried counted sheep but nothing was making her fall asleep and the silence was starting to eat away at her. '' Is this your room?'' Caroline asked , still looking up at the ceiling.

''Yes, love it is .'' Klaus responded from his chair by the window. Caroline stopped talking, she didn't know where she was going with this. Did she genuinely want to have a conversation with Klaus? Or was she just trying to distract herself from the horrible thoughts of losing her mother? Either way she couldn't sleep , and she had for some reason asked him to stay.

''Where are you going to sleep?'' Caroline asked still looking up at the ceiling, but the moonlight casting into the room from the window gave her enough light to see Klaus' shadow move slightly out of the corner of her eye.

''When you fall asleep, I will go elsewhere.'' Klaus responded from the shadows.

''I don't think that's going to happen...me falling asleep I mean.'' Caroline quickly added , glancing over at him for a moment and then looking back at her spot on the ceiling.

''Then I suppose I will be here all night.'' The way he said it seemed final, as if to say I won't be leaving your side until you've fallen asleep, it's best not even to say anything to the contrary.

''You're going to spend all night on that chair?'' Caroline asked turning to look at him as if he were some crazy over protective _friend? __boyfriend? _The latter didn't seem quite right, but neither did the former; either way she thought he was being over protective and very Klaus.

''Do you have any other suggestions sweetheart? Because I'm not leaving this room, no matter how much you protest.'' Klaus stated and although she couldn't see his face and she was looking up at the ceiling, Caroline could imagine Klaus staring her down trying to scare her into submission.

Although , him leaving the room wasn't the suggestion that popped in to her head. ''If you insist on staying here all night, then you might as well come lay down.'' Caroline replied , although call it vampire senses or maybe just knowing Klaus a tad bit more then she realized, but Caroline thought she actually heard the smile spread across his face. '' Don't get any ideas, this bed is so big two people could sleep on it and never cross paths.''she said trying to deflate his ego.

Of course this was a huge over statement, maybe three people could share the bed comfortably... but they'd definitely notice each others presence. Klaus hesitated as he watched over Caroline lying motionlessly under the covers staring up at the ceiling, her hair a halo spread out over the pillow. She was about to revoke the offer , when she felt the bed shift slightly and saw Klaus lying on top of the blankets beside her. He was far enough that she had her own space if she so pleased, but also close enough so that if she rolled ; a little more than a natural roll her head would be laying on his chest.

Caroline could smell his scent, hear his steady breath and most of all felt his weight beside her. He started to affect her again, although she had asked him to come lay beside her she thought his proximity would distract her and it usually did; make her confused and have all kinds of thoughts run threw her head.

But again , she was disappointed; his proximity for the second time that night didn't bring electricity but a calmness that was similar to the tranquillity she experienced in her oasis. She didn't want peace, she didn't want calm because that only brought her back to thoughts of her mother.

So she decided to do something she knew would cause a rift, she moved her hand out swiftly and put it over Klaus'. It was a small gesture ; one that managed to surprise even Klaus , but that innocent touch brought forth more electricity inside of her than she could have imagined. She wanted more, to feel more of that spark and less pain. Caroline turned to the side so that she was facing Klaus and captured his lips with hers. It wasn't like the first kiss they shared, it was greedier more desperate; and Klaus wasn't taking control of the kiss like he had done before. This didn't deter Caroline, she swung her leg over his waist and straddled him, continuing to kiss him with not as much response on his behalf.

As Caroline started to gently move on top of him Klaus flipped her so that she was now lying with her back on the bed. He kissed her softly and then broke apart, still hovering over her. He had sadness in his eyes and looked down and away from her face heaving out a sigh before he looked back at his sad angel.

''You need to get some rest, sweetheart. It's been a difficult day.'' He said placing a sweet kiss on her forehead.

''You don't know what I need!'' Caroline lashed out pushing against his chest ''Let me go, Klaus.'' She continued pounding harder and her emotions continued to rise. Klaus wasn't budging though, he was taking every blow she gave him effortlessly and with no emotions on his face.

''I hate you, Klaus!'' she screamed, her voice dripping with animosity. Klaus just looked at her as she continued to hit him. When he saw that she wasn't letting up, he lowered himself and kissed her forehead once more. ''I hate you!'' She said a little less convincingly; he kissed her cheek. ''I hate you..'' her voice became quieter; he kissed her other cheek. ''I...'' Tears started to form in Caroline's eyes and pour down her face, one by one Klaus kissed them away. She started to sob, feeling all the emotions she was trying to avoid, then Klaus wrapped one arm around her back and the other around her front; so that he was holding her in his arms.

Caroline leaned into him, unable to do anything else and cried into his shoulders until the calmness consuming her from Klaus' warm embrace lulled her off to a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything... If I did the show would now be Klaroline- centric **

Caroline started to stir the next morning when the sun came shining in from window, she turned over lazily on to her side away from the light and snuggled into the mattress. Though as she continued to snuggle into it; it felt much different from her bed, and the wonderful aroma that seemed to be everywhere wasn't hers... it was Klaus'. At this realization her eyes flashed open and she looked around the room, instantly remembering the events that took place the night before; remembering that her mother was in a coma and that she'd acted like a fool in her grief.

Caroline turned to her side and sighed with relief as she noticed that the bed was empty. She listened carefully and couldn't hear anyone else moving around in the Mansion. She checked the clock on the bedside table, quickly got up and headed out of the house after scribbling a note to Klaus.

XXX

Klaus woke up in Caroline's Oasis; butt-naked. It had become a recent habit of his, changing into a wolf whenever he needed to let off steam. Before Caroline he would have gone out and killed a person or two, but now he couldn't risk her seeing him as a monster. Changing allowed him to escape all of the anger and confusion, and confusion is what he felt after last night.

Last night...

Klaus held Caroline as she sobbed into his shoulder and then lulled off to sleep. He didn't know if he'd done the right thing by stopping her when she kissed him, but he didn't want their first time to be like that – an escape from the hurt she felt. That was what had happened between him and Hayley, a meaningless act to fill in an otherwise lonely time. He didn't want that with Caroline, he wanted more.

That's why he stopped her, and held her until she calmed down and drifted away.

But was that the right thing? Was that what she needed from him? How was he to know, Klaus spent his whole vampire life running away from his father and trying to protect his siblings. He didn't know much about comforting other people, let alone someone he had feelings for.

So he did what came naturally he ran; left her alone in bed and went to think about what was going on, what was happening to him that he felt an overpowering desire to care for her and heal all her wounds.

Painting wouldn't have sufficed, so he ran in the woods embracing his wolf side and for a short time forgot all about the human feelings he was having. The feelings that he not so long ago saw as weakness.

Klaus returned to the mansion, threw on some clothes and walked around not feeling the presence of his Caroline. He felt disappointment well up inside of him as he thought about her running away from him. Had she gone back to her so called friends? Decided to call up the Lockwood boy? Or maybe after last night she wanted to stay at her own place. All of these thoughts kept playing through Klaus' mind as he thought of the many times he'd been abandoned. He walked around growing angrier by the second when he found a note next to his sketchbook.

_Klaus, _

_Gone to see mom, be back later. _

_Caroline_

Klaus crumpled up the note in his hand; although he was relieved she hadn't run away from him as he suspected he was still confused, and all that frustration building up inside of him was turning into anger. He grabbed his coat walking back out of the house and headed to the bar for a drink.

XXX

Caroline had been at the hospital since visiting hours started, she read her mom the newspaper and told her about staying with Klaus. She spoke to her about anything that popped into her mind, and it was sad to think that this was probably the most she'd spoken to her mother since her dad left them.

She felt guilty that it took her mom being in a coma to realize she hadn't been the best daughter. Over the past year their relationship had been improving as both her mom and she accepted the fact that Caroline was a vampire; but that was no excuse for the countless years that she'd been giving her mom the cold shoulder and blaming her for her father leaving.

As she got up to leave Caroline kissed her mom tenderly on the head and promised that when her mom woke up she'd be the best daughter in the world.

When Caroline got back to the Mikaelson mansion it was mid-afternoon and she noticed that Klaus still wasn't back either. She decided that it would be the perfect time to explore the mansion and maybe rummage through the ''trophy case'' She was sure Klaus wouldn't mind.

XXX

Klaus left the mansion that morning feeling predatory, and for the drink that he wanted thought it best to go just outside Mystic Falls. He sped away from his home town at full speed and stopped at a restaurant / bar that he and Stefan had passed by when they'd left town together on their ripper binge.

He strutted in to the dive glancing around at the possibilities, most of the patrons in at this time were male. No doubt come to drown away their sorrows just as Klaus had intended to do, he looked at some of them blubbering away like fools. No Klaus wasn't like them , he was the deadliest creature in the world and they were pathetic.

Klaus was about to forget the drink, forget about trying to be good and start ripping out some throats. All of these men looked like failures anyways, who would really miss them?

But then he was a woman with olive skin and dark brown eyes appear wearing a name tag that said Suzanne.

''Arnold, you need to go home now.'' She said trying to persuade one of the men sitting at the bar to leave.

''Where's Pauline? Sh...she'll give me more.'' he slurred going to reach for his cup sitting on the counter top.

''She shouldn't have served you that much in the first place.'' Suzanne said then gently gabbing his arm and trying to lead him away '' Come on I called you a cab.'' She said throwing his arm over her shoulders and trying to walk him out. Though Arnold was a big man and started to weigh her down.

Klaus saw this as his opportunity and zoomed over unseen by anyone else to put Arnold's other arm around his shoulder. ''Don't worry, I've got him.'' Klaus said to Suzanne in a American accent.

''Thank you, the cab's right out here.'' She said leading Klaus out to a cab that was parked on the side alleyway of the bar. Klaus dumped Arnold in to the back of the cab and Suzanne smiled up at him as she closed the door and told the driver Arnold's address. As the car drove away they both looked at it in silence and then as it turned a corner she turned to Klaus and stuck her hand out to him ''I'm Suzanne.''

'' Klaus Mikaelson.'' he replied in his normal voice. Suzanne looked confused for a moment wondering if she'd been mistaken when she first heard him. She opened her mouth to speak when Klaus pushed her up against the wall beside the door and compelled her.

''Don't scream, don't move.'' he said and then bit down hard into her exposed neck.

XXX

Caroline had explored some of the house, but instead of going up to the trophy case as she intended she ended up going into bedrooms. She found Rebekkah's room, it was huge and glamourous. Caroline was slightly envious, it was the kind of room she had always wanted although it was slightly more extravagant than even what she had dreamt up. There was a large canopy bed in the middle of the room , with a thousand thread Egyptian cotton sheets and her closet was huge. It was probably the size of Caroline's room at home and had millions of shoes and clothes of brand name. The room itself was very European and Caroline could imagine Rebekkah hanging out with designers and all those of the elite throughout her lifetime.

Caroline moved on from Rebekkah's room rather quickly; although she was in awe of everything inside of it she couldn't stand that Rebekkah had all these wonderful things and she had nothing.

Caroline found Elijah's room next, it was very conservative and everything was in it's place. At first she thought it might have been a guest room considering it looked like it held nothing personal, but then she found the closet full of suits and there was no doubt in her mind that it belonged to the second eldest original.

Finally she stumbled in to a room she couldn't place, it was more modern than Elijah and Klaus room , but slightly less than Rebekkah's. There was a black wardrobe filled with woman's clothing that looked like it would fit Caroline and a closet filled with Man's clothing. Much like all the other rooms it had a large bed in the centre of the room and the room itself was gigantic. The colour scheme was black and dark blue and in front of the bed was a backless couch. Across from the bed was a black desk with a mirror attached and a seat in front of it. Caroline assumed it was a guest room considering that it had both woman's and man's clothing so she decided to stay and try on some clothes.

XXX

Klaus returned to the mansion around six o'clock, he had fun going to various bars as they started to fill with drunk individuals that needed little persuasion to follow him away from the crowd. Although he spent the majority of the day away from Mystic falls trying to clear his head , all he managed to accomplish was to curb his hunger. Drinking from Suzanne and countless other brunettes managed to cease his anger, but he didn't kill any of them. He only brought them to the brink of death , healed them and put them in a public place where someone would find them.

Coming back from Mystic Falls he made a quick stop and then returned home, wondering if Caroline would be there or if she'd changed her mind while he was gone. Upon entering the house he could feel her presence and heard her singing along to an old record. He felt drawn to her melodious voice, it was beautiful and haunting as she sang the words. Klaus didn't want her to stop, but he had to be closer to her so he followed her voice, glided upstairs as silently as he could , went into his drawing room and started to sketch as he listened to her singing across the hall.

'' _I'll be seeing you_

_In all the old familiar places _

_That this heart of mine embraces _

_All day through _

_In that small cafe _

_In that park across the way _

_The children's carousel _

_The chestnut trees _

_The wishin' well _

_I'll be seeing you _

_In every lovely summer's day _

_In everything that's light and gay _

_I'll always think of you that way._

_I'll find you in the morning sun _

_and when the night is new _

_I'll be looking at the moon _

_But I'll be seeing you.'' _

At the end of that verse Caroline stopped singing and Billie Holiday continued playing on the record solo.

Caroline laid back on the bed and listened to the lyrics as tears continued to streak down her face. She wiped them away and started to smile slightly. She smiled because she was hopeful that her mom would wake up, and because she was imaging the shocked look her mother would give her hearing Caroline sing something that wasn't current.

She listened to the song on a loop for a little bit until she got hungry, turned it off and crept downstairs in a dress shirt and a pair of boxers that she found in the closet. She was almost positive that Klaus was home, but she hoped that if she got in and out of the kitchen fast enough she wouldn't run in to him.

Caroline walked into the kitchen cautiously and opened the cupboards and cabinets, finding all of them devoid of food. She sighed exasperated , they had a huge kitchen and no food what so ever. She continued looking and when she opened the fridge found blood bags from the hospital filled with type B blood. Caroline smiled as she took one and started to sip on it, how did Klaus know her favourite blood type? Oh right Caroline thought ''because he knows everything'' she said out loud as she started to close all the cabinets that she'd previously opened.

''What was that, sweetheart?'' Klaus asked leaning against the inside of the doorway. Caroline spun around and almost dropped her blood bag upon seeing him; he was wearing pyjama pants, his wooden necklaces and nothing else. Caroline gawked at the tattoo on his left shoulder of a feather breaking in to birds, she vaguely remembered seeing it before , but each time she had been too infuriated to fully pay attention.

''I was just wondering why you have this amazing kitchen , yet there's absolutely no food.'' Caroline replied recovering from her obvious stare.

Klaus moved closer to her in a predatory fashion and Caroline suddenly became very aware of what she was wearing, although Klaus never broke from looking in to her eyes it made her feel more naked than if he were staring her up and down as she'd done to him.

''We're vampires love, our food can't be packed away in to little cabinets.''He replied smiling at her '' well at least mine can't.'' he continued, his eyes now moving to her neck. Caroline shivered as she followed his gaze, she wasn't sure if it was the talk of blood or the fact that he looked as if he wanted to devour her right then and there.

Caroline stepped sideways away from Klaus' proximity and moved closer to the doorway.'' Thanks for the blood bags by the way.'' She said taking a sip of it seductively, which she definitely _didn't _mean to do.

Klaus continued to follow her towards the door ''You're welcome sweetheart, although I don't see why you wouldn't prefer to drink from the vein.'' Caroline turned away from him and they ended up slowly walking back upstairs side by side.

''It's a personal choice, I'd rather not hurt people.'' She said feeling slightly uncomfortable discussing such matters with Klaus.

''That's rather noble, but just because you feed off of someone doesn't mean you need to hurt them love. You can feed, heal and compel, they wouldn't even know the difference.'' Klaus replied as they walked up the Victorian stair case.

''That sounds like something Damon would say.'' Caroline murmured looking away from him. Klaus didn't miss the comment , but he chose not to say anything further about it. They walked in silence for the few moments it took to get to where Caroline was sleeping.

''Well I think I'm going to sleep in here from now on.'' She said , and even though Caroline knew she was stating the obvious she felt it necessary to formally announce that she wouldn't be sleeping beside him again; which in turn would stop her from making the same mistake she did last night. '' Thanks again.'' She said raising the blood bag and closing the door.

''Goodnight Caroline.'' Klaus replied , before going back to his own bedroom. He didn't comment about her moving to another room; it was probably best for the both of them. But he was curious about her reasoning behind not drinking from the vein. There had to be another reason, of course he knew that she was best friends with the ripper and he tended to lose control when it came to blood, although he couldn't imagine Caroline losing control over anything or _anyone. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter took a while, been having writer's block as well as thinking a dozen chapters ahead. So here it is, was kind of conflicted on the ending of this chapter, but let me know what you think.**

**I do not own anything...**

Caroline wasn't able to get much sleep that night, every time she closed her eyes she would start to have a nightmare. So instead of sleeping she started her own Caroline Forbes list of projects, some were school related and others were things she felt needed to be taken care of in her personal life.

First on her list was graduation; even though she didn't plan on attending herself anymore she still wanted it to be amazing for everyone else, plus it was a good distraction.

Caroline stayed in her room all day organizing graduation and making sure that everything was up to schedule. Many people that she called on the committee heard about her mom and offered their sympathies, but Caroline brushed them off with a polite thank you and would continue coordinating. When she was finally satisfied with where everything was going it was night time and she was starving.

Caroline got up off her bed and went to go downstairs when she realized she was still wearing the clothes she went to bed in. She definitely didn't want a repeat of last night, so she looked through the wardrobe filled with woman's clothing. Most of the clothes were a little too revealing for her taste, but she found a nice blue mid-thigh dress that had a decent neckline. She threw it on and quickly adjusted it in the mirror of the vanity.

Caroline cursed herself slightly; the only person there was Klaus, and she wasn't trying to look good for him. She ruffled her hair and messed up the dress again then looking at herself in the mirror, _there_ she thought _dishevelled and __not__ trying to look good for him_. She was about to walk out the door, satisfied with her statement when she cursed under her breath and fixed herself once again.

_I want to look good for myself _, Caroline thought as she went up to the door and opened it to leave.

When she opened it Klaus was standing in the hallway , with a sly grin on his face.

XXXX

Bonnie sat down on the forest floor and began to chant as Katherine paced back and forth less than a meter away. It was time, Bonnie had everything she needed to drop the veil and get rid of Silas; the final piece was the calcified blood of Quetsiyah that Katherine supplied.

''So what's the plan _Bon Bon._'' Katherine asked as she paced back and forth breaking Bonnie's concentration once again. ''Your going to drop the veil and go have a little chat with your ancestor, meanwhile you're planning to ruin all the hard work she put into making sure Silas would end up with her instead of his one true love.'' she stopped and smirked condescendingly down at Bonnie who was now glaring at her through slit eyes. '' And you think that's going to be just peachy?''

''You know it's really unnecessary for you to still be here.'' Bonnie replied closing her eyes once more and trying to regain focus. ''your part is done.''

''Look here Bonnie. You promised me immortality and I expect to get it or you'll find yourself able to chat with your dear ancestor any time you choose, on the other side.'' Katherine threatened moving closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie stood up from the ground and wiped herself down , then turning to Katherine who loomed threateningly close. ''I have expression, that means that I could crush your head like an egg before you took one step closer.'' Bonnie threatened staring Katherine in the eyes. '' Now if your done being dramatic I need to go to the next location.'' She moved around Katherine and started heading east.

''Your not planning on letting him move on , are you?'' Katherine asked trailing along beside her.

''No, I'm going to find another way to kill him... so that we can use the cure on Elena.'' Bonnie said continuing to navigate her way towards the Young farm.

''Well isn't that just predictable.'' Katherine said rolling her eyes.

''You know it's a mystery how you and Damon didn't work out.'' Bonnie shot back '' but now, you have to stay with me. Can't have Silas figuring out my real plan.'' She continued smirking back at Katherine , who thanks to magic was no longer able to talk.

XXX

''I haven't been able to get a hold of Bonnie.'' Damon said storming in to his living room.

''Relax brother, why do you want to find her?'' Stefan asked setting down his glass of scotch on the table in front of the coach and approaching Damon.

''She's carrying out the plan tonight.'' He said pointedly.

''Exactly, we should be celebrating.'' Stefan said a smile on his face. '' After tonight our Silas problem will be solved. We can all continue our lives.'' He said walking up to Damon and clapping a hand on his shoulder.

''And what about Elena? Are we just going to keep her locked up in the basement for the rest of eternity?'' Damon asked Stefan as he moved away from him to pour himself a glass.

''We'll bring her back.'' Stefan said moving closer to Damon. '' And when we do, Silas will be gone.''

''I guess you're right.'' Damon said '' we should make a toast'' He continued picking up Stefan's glass and handing it to him.

''To getting rid of Silas.'' Damon said as he raised his glass.

''To getting rid of Silas.'' Stefan echoed raising his glass. Damon smirked and stared at his brother as he began to drink the scotch. Damon gave him a curt smile and then quickly zoomed around him and snapped Stefan's neck, letting him drop to the ground unconscious.

''Sorry Brother, but I can't let her give Silas our only chance at getting Elena back.'' Damon looked down at the his brother's body and then zoomed away, wondering where the Bennett witch was.

XXX

''Klaus'' Caroline said as she opened the door and saw him standing in front of her with a charming grin on his face. She wanted to ask him what he was doing there, but caught herself remembering that she was in fact staying with him, and if anyone was intruding then it would be her.

''I thought you might be hungry.'' Klaus stated moving slightly away from the door, but not breaking eye contact with her. Caroline looked up at him warily, but followed as he started to lead the way. Many thoughts zoomed through her head as she imagined what would be waiting for them. Did Klaus want to break her of drinking from blood bags? Was he going to make her feed from some poor person and whisper to her all of the terrible pleasures that came from being a vampire?

As Caroline followed Klaus he was leading her in to a part of the mansion she had never seen before. She became more and more anxious as she felt like they were coming closer to where he was leading them , but she wasn't about to give up her sense of morals to appease Klaus of all people.

''Just through here.'' Klaus said smiling back at Caroline as they approached a door at the back of the house.

''Now look here Kl-'' Caroline began, but then he opened the two big doors revealing a stunning garden illuminated by gently lit lanterns hung up everywhere. In the centre of the backyard there was a blanket that had been laid down and basket was set up on top of it. The night sky was in full view and the yard was stunning under the stars and the light from the lanterns.

''A picnic?'' Caroline asked as she moved down the steps of the deck towards the blanket and sat down on the surprisingly cozy material.

''Yes sweetheart, you were going on about not having real food.'' Klaus said motioning towards the basket. '' and well I couldn't have the whole of Mystic Falls think of me as anything but hospitable.'' He continued as he joined Caroline on the blanket. She took one look at Klaus and then at the picnic basket laid out before her and burst in to laughter.

Klaus' brow furrowed as he watched Caroline hold her stomach as she continued to laugh uncontrollably. ''Do I amuse you love?'' he asked becoming irritated that she was laughing at his efforts.

''No, I'm sorry.'' Caroline said as she tried to catch her breath. ''It's just that not too long ago, you were the most feared immortal in mystic falls and now your being hospitable?'' She said wiping her eyes.

''I'll just go out and slaughter a few dozen people if that would please you more.'' Klaus said going to stand up.

''No.'' Caroline said grabbing his arm and guiding him back down to the blanket a smirk still on her face '' Don't be so sensitive, I was just joking.'' She said genuinely smiling at him instead of laughing in his face.

Klaus brow furrowed more at Caroline's comment '' I'm not-'' he started about to shut down her statement.

''Yes you are.'' Caroline said looking deeply into his eyes. ''Now what did you bring?'' She asked rhetorically as a smirk reappeared on her face and she started to unload the food in the basket.

XXX

''You can speak now'' Bonnie said as she lead Katherine down into the cave.

''You little bitch.'' Katherine replied rubbing her throat and then attempting to attack Bonnie, but she was stopped by an invisible barrier inches apart from where Bonnie stood. ''Having a little too much fun with these new powers of yours aren't we little Bennett.'' Katherine said standing with her arms crossed on her side of the barrier.

Bonnie didn't reply, instead she walked into the middle of the room and began to centre herself. Taking deep breaths so that she could control her expression to work for her instead of taking over. When she thought she was ready she took Quetsiyah's head stone and channelled all her energy into dropping the veil, while simultaneously chanting a modified version of the spell.

''You know Bonnie, one day you're not going to be around to save her.'' Katherine said as she went around testing the boundaries of her confinement and watched Bonnie draw blood from the headstone.

XXX

Caroline and Klaus laid propped up on the picnic blanket drinking champagne and gazing at the stars. The spread that Klaus had brought for Caroline was shared in a comfortable silence as they exchanged glances and thought about how normal the whole situation felt.

Klaus looked at Caroline in her blue dress and couldn't help but watch her as she looked up at the stars.

''Would you like to know about any one in particular?'' Klaus asked gazing over to Caroline who seemed to be deep in thought.

''What?'' She replied snapping out of her daze and looking over to Klaus, who given the size of the blanket was closer than Caroline had previously thought.

''The stars , love.'' Klaus responded pointing up, but never breaking eye contact. '' You said you wanted to learn about them. Any star in particular?'' he asked smiling over at her knowingly.

''Virgo.'' Caroline responded, staring him right back in the eyes and challenging him to look away first. Klaus chuckled at her attempt and went to brush a loose curl behind Caroline's ear. At the soft touch of his fingers she looked away as well as slightly leaning in to his touch. Although she only stayed there for a mere second before breaking away and lying back on the blanket completely.

''So, what are you waiting for?'' Caroline asked feeling Klaus' eyes on her.

Klaus chuckled ''Patience is a virtue, Caroline.'' he replied and then pointed up in the stars to where the constellation was.''Virgo, In Greek mythology is associated with the goddess Persephone.'' Klaus said smirking down at Caroline. '' Her parents were the almighty Zeus and Demeter or mother earth. Persephone was the goddess of spring and used to help her mother care for the plants, now Hades god of the underworld was smitten with Persephone and asked Zeus for her hand in Marriage.'' Klaus took a moment and turned his attention towards the stars and away from his radiant Caroline before he continued the story ''Zeus denied his request, but Hades took the lovely Persephone to the underworld despite the consequences and made her his Queen. Although her mother did not take too kindly to the disappearance of her daughter and began to wander in search of Persephone not knowing that she was taken to the underworld.''

Caroline propped herself up and watched Klaus as he spoke. The way his eyes gazed at the stars and he spoke with such passion as if it were his own life he was retelling. She continued to watch him nearly entranced with his words, but she kept turning back to the stars any time she thought he was turning to look in her direction.

''Demeter stopped doing her duties too focused on retrieving her daughter. In turn animals began to starve and so did the people. She insisted that Persephone be returned to her , under pressure from Demeter Zeus went to speak with Hades and demanded that Persephone be returned to stop the starvation.'' Klaus stopped once more and looked at Caroline, finally capturing her eyes with his own.

'' When Hades refused Zeus used his power to deem that Persephone's marriage to Hades would be void so long as she ate nothing from the underworld. Hades, desperate to keep Persephone swayed her with a pomegranate from the garden of the underworld. Persephone ate the fruit and that act consummated their marriage. Forever binding Persephone and Hades together in the underworld.''

When Klaus was finished Caroline settled herself back down on the blanket. She had a pensive look on her face as if the story had bothered her in some way.

''What are you thinking about , love?'' he asked looking down at her with his guarded stare.

''Hades.'' She replied propping herself back up on her elbows.'' he must have been really lonely. I mean when the power was divided Zeus got to be god of the heavens, Poseidon of the seas and Hades got the short end of the stick dealing with lost souls in the underworld.'' she continued using her limited knowledge of Greek mythology. ''I mean he's always cast as the bad guy, but he was only doing the role his brother assigned him to do. And living in a place where lost souls go after death; it must be lonely.'' she finished.

Klaus smiled down at Caroline, she was always surprising him with her ability to see the good in other people; even if it was a god in Greek mythology. He was about to speak when a heavy wind started to swirl around them ripping down lanterns and turning up dirt everywhere.

''Let's go inside , love.'' Klaus said grabbing Caroline by the hand and rushing her in to the mansion.

XXX

''The veil is dropped.'' Bonnie said as her eyes returned to normal and she turned towards where Katherine was glaring at her.

''Great, want to let me out now?'' She asked smirking over at Bonnie in a weak attempt at being set free.

''No, I need to talk you Quetsiyah now... without Silas knowing.'' Bonnie said turning back away from Katherine and sitting down. '' Trust me, if I could have it any other way you wouldn't be here.''

''Tsk Tsk Judgy, having a get together without me?'' A voice came from the entrance and echoed into the cave, Bonnie stood up quickly and looked over at Katherine who stood nonchalantly against the cave wall inside her barrier.

''Damon.'' Bonnie breathed out on seeing the eldest Salvatore brother. ''What are you doing here?'' She asked wondering how he found them in the first place.

''Well it;s not a party without me , is it?'' He asked looking over at Katherine and then pressing against her invisible wall. ''huh, a Kat in the box.'' he continued smiling a devilish grin towards the doppelganger.

''Seriously Damon, what are you doing here?'' Bonnie asked, becoming more irritated by the minute.

Damon's face immediately changed before he spoke, changing from the care free him to a serious and protective Damon Salvatore ''Okay, I couldn't let you give Silas the cure. We need it for Elena.'' he smirked at Bonnie as he approached her drawing nearer.

''Listen Damon, I have it under control.'' Bonnie replied '' now go home and let me take care of it.'' she said turning back around to sit down.

''Bonnie, Elena's not going to turn her emotions back on if she stays a vampire. This is our only chance.'' he continued trying to sway her.

''Relax , Damon.'' Katherine said going to the edge of her barrier and taunting him. ''Your precious little doppelganger is going to get the cure, after her best pal over here has a pow wow with Quetsiyah.'' she laughed as his face turned into one of relief. ''Now put him in an invisible barrier with your little witchy powers.'' Katherine said raising an eyebrow over at Bonnie.

''I'm sorry Damon but-'' Bonnie started , using her expression to trap him like she did Katherine.

''But now I have to stay here?'' He said smiling and running a hand through his hair.'' Can't have Silas finding out about the plan.''' He continued as his face instantly turned in to that of a disfigured man in hooded clothing.

''Silas!'' Bonnie screamed and grabbed at her head '' No, you... you can't get in to my head.'' she said backing away from him.

''That's what I wanted you to think Bonnie, don't you see? You're powerless against me.'' He said changing in to Caroline ''I can make you see , what I want you to see.'' he moved closer as lights erupted around him.

He changed in to Jeremy '' make you feel, what I want you to feel.'' then his face was that of Stefan's '' and you can't stop me.'' he moved closer until he was looming over a frightful Bonnie.

''Now you're going to drop the veil completely and keep it down.'' Silas demanded.

''No!.'' Bonnie screamed back stubbornly.

''You still don't get it, I WILL KILL everyone you love.'' He said staring menacingly at her. ''Sounds like Damon's waking up... maybe I'll kill him first and then move on to Elena.'' He said walking away from her.

''No, you can't!'' Bonnie yelled about to use her magic on him, but he turned around and sent her flying across the cave smacking her head against the wall and rendering her unconscious.

''When Bonnie wakes up, tell her she has a day to drop the veil completely or one of her friends will be seeing the other side first hand.'' with those parting words to Katherine Silas disappeared.

XXX

Caroline and Klaus rushed in to the house as the storm became worse. The whole house was dark when they entered, Caroline went to flick on a light but it wasn't working. ''Great, the powers out.'' she said flicking the on and off switch back and forth.

''Yes, that would appear to be the case.'' Klaus said looking around the mansion.

''Well, what do you think it is?'' She asked as she went in to the kitchen and pulled out a candles and a lighter.

''A spell, I would imagine.'' Klaus said pulling the curtains back and looking outside. At his words Caroline grabbed a coat and started to head for the door, but Klaus zoomed in front of her and stopped her from leaving.''And where do you think you're going?'' He asked mere inches away from her face.

''I'm going to help Bonnie.'' Caroline said trying to move around Klaus.

''And what assistance do you think you can provide exactly?'' He asked thwarting her attempts at moving around him.

''I don't know, but she needs me.'' Caroline replied finally getting around him '' I don't expect you to understand.'' she said looking back at him before continuing towards the door. .

''Your right love, I don't'' Klaus said zooming up to Caroline and throwing her over his shoulder. He ran up to her room and threw her on to the bed.

''Don't leave this house until I tell you otherwise.'' He compelled her. '' you'll be safest here.'' he said before moving away.

''Damn it Klaus!'' Caroline yelled as she came out of her trance, she was zoomed up to her door and slammed it shut in anger.

''It's for you own good , Caroline.'' he said walking away from her door and down the stairs.

Caroline was furious, how dare he compel her! Just when she thought he was changing and he goes and pulls something like this. Caroline fell back on to her bed , closed her eyes and growled in frustration.

''I always knew I'd have you on your back in my bed.'' came a voice beside Caroline. She quickly sped off the bed and took a fighting pose beside it. There on the lying right next to where she had been with his arms behind his head was a familiar man with dark brown hair. She remembered seeing him at the Mikaelson ball and again at the bar when she was distracting Klaus.

''Kol.'' Caroline breathed out completely stunned.

''Hello, darling.''


	10. Chapter 10

Yay Chapter 10 and a 100 followers. I just want to say thanks to those that have been following my fanfic and reviewing :D This is actually my first one and I was pretty sure that no one was going to read it :P so thanks for proving me wrong and keep it up with the R&R.

Kol is back, I wish he was never killed in the first place :( but tell me what you think and if you have any pointers on how to improve Kol's character, tried to do some ''research'' by looking back on episodes, but sadly he's not in many and in most he's trying to stop their search.

Anyways Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoy!

**I**** do not own anything...**

''I can't believe this.'' Caroline said trying to fully grasp what was happening and how the original could be before her.

''Well believe it, darling.'' He said, a mischievous grin forming on his face. But Caroline wasn't listening, she had recovered from her shock and started to pace around the room.

''Bonnie did it.'' Caroline said stopping her pacing for a moment '' she dropped the veil.'' Caroline was amazed, Kol was proof that she carried out the plan... that she got rid of Silas or was currently getting rid of him. Caroline couldn't help but smile, the originals would go back to being Mystical Falls biggest problem, and as of late they weren't a threat.

''Yes, the little witch did it. And if I do say so myself it was about time.'' Kol said standing up and approaching Caroline. ''After little Gilbert staked me, I was stuck on the other side... only able to watch other people's lives going on.'' he continued now towering over her a serious expression on his face. Caroline looked up at him, unsure of what he was going to do next.

''Do you have any idea how boring it is over there?'' Kol said slumping back down on to the bed. '' I need some entertainment.''

Caroline couldn't help but be stupefied, she had never had a conversation before with Kol, she'd heard rumours of how reckless he was , but he just came back from the dead and entertainment is the first thing on his mind? She chuckled a bit and sat down beside him on the bed. Despite all reason she didn't feel threatened by him, and maybe that was a mistake, but right now she was too amazed to care.

''So what do you say, darling? Want to have a little fun?'' He asked getting up off the bed and extending his hand to her.

Caroline looked between Kol's mischievous face and his outstretched hand wondering whether to trust the most unpredictable Mikaelson.''Even if I wanted to your brother compelled me to stay in the house.''

Caroline said the anger written all over her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

''No matter, shall we make a deal then? I get you out of the house and you'll come have some fun with me.'' He proposed.

''I don't see Klaus retracting the compulsion so that I can go out with you.'' Caroline said, wondering how he seemed to skip over that little factoid.

''Ah, sweet Caroline you have much to learn.'' Kol said smirking down at her. ''Nik won't be a problem, now are you in or not?''

''Fine. I'm in.'' Caroline said , feeling like she probably agreed to something unsanitary.

''Brilliant.'' Kol replied '' Now what exactly did my dear brother say when he compelled you?''

Caroline thought about it for a second,'' he said,_ Don't leave this house until I tell you otherwise._'' she replied in her best Klaus voice.

''Simple enough.'' Kol stated pulling Caroline off the bed.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Caroline asked grabbing her hand back once she was on her feet.

Kol looked deep in to Caroline's eyes and compelled her ''_The whole world is this house.'' _he spoke gently, '' there.'' he said, proud that he'd only been back for a few minutes and was already messing with his older sibling.

After she snapped out of her trance Caroline punched him in the arm''You couldn't have warned me before you did that?'' .

''Ouch darling, I bruise easily.'' Kol said mocking her as he rubbed his arm. ''Shall we test it?'' He asked opening the door to his bedroom. Kol zoomed down the stairs and out the door with Caroline in tow, but she stopped a meter away from the door , scared that she would hit an imaginary barrier. She also expected Klaus to appear at any moment stopping her from leaving, but she couldn't feel him in the house. Caroline suddenly became seriously annoyed , he locked her in the house and decided to what, go on a little adventure?

''Fortune favours the brave.'' Kol stated breaking her out of her thoughts, he stood outside of the throwing his arms in the air and smiling wildly. Caroline smiled back; his enthusiasm seemed to be contagious and then she closed her eyes and zoomed out the door expecting to be stuck , instead she ran right in to Kol taking him by surprise and landed on top of him.

Caroline giggled as she noticed that it had worked, although her mind was having a debate about whether she was really outside or if this was part of the house too, she tried to ignore it though and continued to laugh.

''Woah, Darling.'' Kol said smiling cheekily at her '' I know I'm irresistible, but buy me a drink first.'' Caroline swatted him on the chest and got off of him in a quick motion.

Caroline was trying to decided if she was really going to keep up her end of the bargain, or if she was going to ditch the original and try and find Bonnie. Caroline was a dedicated friend, but it struck her that she'd been at the mansion for nearly two days, her mom was in a coma and the only two people that have been there for her were Stefan and Klaus. Caroline was tired of being the one everyone could always count on; when she needed them where were they? Maybe they had been there before, but things changed.

She made up her mind, ready to have a little fun and forget about her mom and her so called friends, even if it was just for the night. Bonnie would put the veil back soon enough and who was she to deny a dead man's bargain? And if nothing else, it would piss off Klaus. ''So? Where are we going?'' she asked as Kol got up and brought her around to the side of the house.

''let's take a ride'' Kol replied pulling a cover off of a blue 1973 Buick Centurion Convertible, his face lite up as he looked down at the car; it was in mint condition and he knew where Klaus hid the keys.

Kol and Caroline hopped in the car and they drove away in to the night at high speed with Kol in the driver's seat. Caroline turned on the radio as the wind whipped through her hair and Kol grinned as he drove the most recklessly she had ever seen. Had she been in a caring mood or human , she probably would have feared for her life but she decided tonight she'd throw all caution to the wind and have some fun.

''Are you going to tell me where we're going now?'' Caroline asked as she watched them leave Mystical falls.

''The surprise is half the fun.'' Kol replied.

''Like how surprisingly awful you are at driving?'' Caroline retorted, a smile creeping on to her face.

''Never had a lesson before, Nik refused to teach me after I was undaggered.'' Kol said nonchalantly '' probably why he kept the keys to this beauty hidden away.'' he said patting the dash board.

Caroline chose to ignore what he just said and turned away, when song 2 by blur came on the radio.'' I love this song.'' She said before turning it all the way up and throwing her hands in the air, care free Caroline had arrived.

They arrived at their destination soon after the song finished, Caroline had sung along letting herself be a little more reckless than usual and Kol watched in admiration of the young vampire; given the circumstances he wasn't sure if she would have been quite as receptive to him. Yet here she was and he was already having fun.

They stepped out of the car and to Caroline it looked like a bunch of abandoned buildings , she couldn't help but wonder what they were doing there. Every second she grew more suspicious. But Kol could sense her uneasiness and grabbed her hand '' Come on then.'' he said as he took her down an alley and opened up an old door that was hidden away. From there they moved down brick stairs and in to what looked like a tunnel system. Kol continued to lead them and Caroline heard the music bouncing off the walls as soon as they went down the stairs.

She released Kol's hand as they took a right and then went to the last door on the left '' ready?'' Kol asked before he opened the door and Caroline's eyes flew open at the sight before her, there were hundreds of people, flashing lights , glow sticks and a great DJ blasting music for the crowd to dance.

Upon entering Caroline and Kol were handed glow necklaces , she was shocked and Kol looked positively ecstatic.

''Let's grab a drink.'' He said leading her towards one of the many tables covered in booze. Kol handed Caroline a cup full of vodka and looked around the crowd.

''Hey, no killing.'' She said after taking a sip.

Kol looked at her with fake shock on his face '' and here I was thinking you were fun.''

''I mean it, Kol.'' She said giving him her best determined look.

''well, I do like a challenge'' He said looking at her seductively, before grabbing a drink himself. '' But there are other ways to have fun.'' he continued locking eyes with a red headed girl that was dancing less than a metre away.

Caroline finished off her drink and followed Kol's line of sight '' well, someone likes you.'' she said pouring herself another one.

''Can you blame her?'' Kol replied looking back at Caroline. She just rolled her eyes and turned away from him, the red head was still eyeing Kol, her dancing becoming more provocative.

''This reaction, from someone that tried to jump me earlier this evening.'' he whispered in to her ear. Caroline turned to protest but he was already walking away, still facing her. '' It's okay darling, it's completely natural.'' he grinned seductively at her before turning his attention to the red head. Caroline just laughed, were all Mikaelson men this egotistical? Or was it just Klaus and Kol? She picked up her drink and decided to look around, hoping that she wasn't making a mistake letting him out of her sight.

XXX

''Bonnie... Bonnie.'' A voice spoke as Bonnie felt her body being shaken and she started to wake up. Bonnie opened her eyes and her vision was blurry at first until they started to come in to focus and before her was her grams.

''Grams.'' Bonnie whispered , shocked at who she saw before her. Bonnie hugged her quickly and then broke away when she realized that this might not in fact be her grandma.

''Hello, sugar.'' She replied smiling down at her granddaughter.

''How do I know you're who you say you are?'' Bonnie asked getting up and moving away from her.

''Give me your hand., child.'' Grams said approaching Bonnie, but she was suspicious and didn't know if she could trust her own eyes. Although she wanted to believe it was her grandmother so much, so she didn't protest when her hand was taken. Bonnie gasped as her hand touched her grams, and suddenly she was standing in her grams' backyard with her grandmother looking at a younger version of the both of them.

Bonnie was no older than five, she sat on a blanket with her grams, Bonnie was in her lap as she stroked her hair. Grams was telling her about witchcraft and that in time she would know more. Young Bonnie giggled and cuddled in to her grams, telling her she loved her and wanted to play hide and go seek.

''Now do you believe me, child?'' grams asked , as the past her and Bonnie started to run around in a game of hide and go seek tag.

Bonnie looked at the scene before her awestruck.''I forgot about this.'' she said then taking her grams hand. ''It was the first time you told me about witchcraft, but I guess I forgot.'' Suddenly they broke out of the memory and they were back in the cave.

''You need to stop Silas.'' Grams said looking deep in to Bonnie's eyes.

''Grams, I can't. He's too strong.'' she said shaking her head.

''You can do it Bonnie, you have expression. With it you can do great thing... great, but terrible things.'' She said taking Bonnie's hand.''You're more powerful than you think.''

Bonnie nodded her hand, hoping that what her grams was saying was true. She needed to stop Silas, she was the only one that could and for the sake of everyone she only had a day to figure it out.

''Hey. If you two are done with your little family reunion ... mind letting me out.'' Katherine said, leaning angrily against the cave walls. Bonnie released her, more than happy to get rid of Katherine Pierce.

XXX

Caroline walked around the party aimlessly, she didn't know anyone and care free Caroline wasn't working out as well as expected. She decided, she was going to head back home and work out something from there. Caroline spun around to go back , when she bumped in to someone spilling her drink all over them.

''Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry.'' Caroline said , then looking up at who she had just thrown her drink all over. It was a guy, six feet tall, striking green eyes and blonde hair. He looked down at himself and , his blue plaid shirt soaked.

''It's perfectly alright.'' He said in a Texan accent, then looking up at Caroline, who was mortified at what she'd done.

''I'm so sorry.'' She repeated, her hands going up to cover her mouth.

''It's just a shirt, mam. Nothing to worry about.'' he said taking it off and throwing it away. He now wore a white V- neck which surprisingly didn't have any alcohol on it.

''okay.'' Caroline said removing her hands from her mouth.

''I'm Brody.'' He said extending his hand to her.

''Caroline.'' she replied taking his hand.

''Well, Caroline. Why don't we get you another drink, to replace the one you threw on my shirt.'' He said grabbing a drink from a nearby table.

''It was an accident.'' she defended, accepting the drink anyways.

''If you say so.'' he replied pouring himself one ''all I know is one moment I'm standing there in my brand new shirt and the next it's ruined.'' he continued smiling down at her. ''there's no shame, if you did it on purpose, I mean this just speeds up the whole meeting each other, falling in love and then having a bundle of children thing that was going to happen anyways.''

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at the last statement, it was like she was a magnet for overly confident men. Normally Caroline would blow him off, but the thought occurred to her that she was a single teenager at a party, away from Mystic falls and all it's drama. Why couldn't she have a little fun? Maybe it would be uncharacteristic, but nothing had to happen.

''Alright you caught me.'' Caroline replied putting her hand up in fake surrender. ''But it wasn't about meeting you, I just had to get rid of that awful shirt.'' she said sipping her drink.

''A go getter, I like that.'' he said nodding his head in approval. ''But I'll have you know that shirt is part of my heritage.'' he continued '' you may not be able to tell, but you're looking at a genuine cowboy; recipient of the gold medal in the blue rodeo two years in a row.'' he boasted sipping back his beer.

Caroline couldn't help but smile''Well forgive me. I had no idea.''

''You're forgiven, and now you can make it up to me with a dance.'' he said grabbing her hand and removing her cup '' so we don't have anymore ''accidents'' '' he said placing her cup back down on the table, and then pulling her out on the dance floor.

Caroline wasn't familiar with the song, but Brody seemed to know it. He swung Caroline around and it was fun, although he was probably the worst dancer she had ever seen his enthusiasm made it bearable. Caroline started to laugh and dance around him feeling the effects of the alcohol set it, the song changed and she turned around so that her back was facing him and they just swayed.

After a moment he seemed to ease up and then return , but it was different and his rhythm was much better. Caroline turned around to tell him he was getting better, when she came face to face with Kol and her face dropped.

''What's wrong darling, don't care to dance anymore?'' he asked smirking down at her.

''What did you do with Brody?'' Caroline asked looking around and then spotting him with the red headed girl that Kol had been with earlier on in the night.

''I told you I liked a challenge, and well she wasn't much of one.'' Kol replied twirling Caroline around him in sync with the song.

''And what does that have to do with Brody?'' Caroline asked, her head spinning slightly and Kol's movements not helping all that much.

''Getting him out of the way, usually I go for a more bloody method But I assumed you'd prefer the more humane version.'' he said then spinning her in to his arms.

''I'm sure my charm and wit would have done the trick, but nonetheless this playing fair thing just makes it that much more rewarding.''

''If you think I'm the reward you better think again.'' Caroline replied as she pulled away from him, but he continued to spin her around.

''Of course not darling, the reward would be the look on Nik's face.'' he replied ''don't tell me you don't want to mess with him too?'' Caroline didn't respond, she simply kept dancing trying not to draw attention to themselves.

''Or do you fancy him?'' He asked still grinning like a child with a lollipop.

''Eww, No.'' Caroline responded then dropping Kol's hand and stopping dancing. ''Let's go though, I think I've had enough fun for one night.'' she said walking away from the dance floor.

''There's no such thing, darling.'' Kol replied , although he started to follow her out.'' But with no killing rule this place is becoming rather tiresome.''

''I thought we agreed it was a challenge.'' Caroline countered still leading them away from the party and out the the door they came through.

''Perhaps, but I have another one in mind.'' Kol replied giving Caroline's back the once over.

They rode back in the car listening to the radio again the mood had slightly diminished, but Kol had a way of always bringing it back up. By the time they got back to the Mansion Caroline was laughing at everything he said, mostly because of the alcohol. When they got back Caroline hopped out of the car and entered the Mansion, it was late and she wasn't being very discrete.

She went in closing the door slowly behind her and giggling, when she turned around the smirk on her face immediately dropped. Klaus stood there arms across his chest with blank face.

''Hello Caroline, did you have fun tonight?'' he asked approaching her , Caroline was trying not to laugh sensing that this was a bad situation.

''Nope...'' She replied lying and shaking her head.

''How did you get out?'' He asked now only a few centimetres away from her.

''I didn't, I've been in this house the whole time.'' she replied honestly, her brain still tricking her in to believing the world was this whole house.

''How did you get out?'' he asked compelling her.

''I didn't.'' she replied in a trance. When she broke out Klaus was baffled ''Seriously!?'' Caroline yelled in anger. ''You originals, with your freaking compulsion.'' she said going to sit down on the couch in the living room.

Klaus decided to rephrase the question and not use compulsion this time '' how did you pass the threshold love?''

''I found a loophole'' Caroline said crossing her arms over her chest, now remembering just what he had done to her. She looked behind him at the door opening '' or more like a loop-kol.'' she said resting her head on the couch as Klaus turned towards the front door.

**So some of you may have noticed _something _, if so it will all be explained in later chapters, maybe next. If not , it will all be explained. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, there have been some concerns about Kol and Caroline, don't worry nothings going to happen there. But from what I've seen of Kol's personality he's flirty and probably hasn't had many girl's that are friends, hence the flirting. There's isn't going to be any triangle or anything like that, like I said in the summary this is a Klaroline story.

.

**I do not own anything... **

Caroline woke up the next morning in a different bedroom than the one she had been staying in, she was slightly confused until she heard Klaus and Kol bantering downstairs. Caroline didn't know what she was walking in to, but she actually wanted to leave the house today so she had to face Klaus at the very least. She walked down the stairs head held high and went in to the Kitchen where the source of the noise was coming from.

''Oh Nik, quit being so up tight.'' Kol said in reply to something Caroline hadn't caught.

Caroline kept walking, knowing very well that there was probably a huge smirk plastered on to Kol's face. ''We had a fun time and I brought our girl home safely.'' he continued.

Caroline entered the kitchen only moments later '' I'm not yours Kol.'' she said pointedly at him, before going over to the fridge to grab herself a blood bag.

''Morning, love.'' Klaus said smiling over at Kol, and Caroline realized she hadn't said she wasn't his either. She decided to let it go, mentioning it now would only be suspicious.

''Look.'' Caroline said putting her blood bag down,'' I want to leave the house today. So you both are going to remove the compulsion.'' she continued looking between both of them, hoping that her sounding firm and resolved would make them comply instead of deny her.

'' Nik already made me remove it.'' Kol said sounding disappointed '' you started rambling on about how big the house was and such, I thought it was hilarious.'' Kol said getting up and going over to ''whisper'' in Caroline's ear. '' But you know how much fun Nik is.''

Caroline swatted him away and turned towards Klaus. '' And you?''

''Have you even consider the reasons I compelled you in the first place, sweetheart?'' He asked moving away from her and towards the dining room table.

''Because you're a control freak?'' She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

''You can go, If I come with you.'' he replied ignoring her comment and angering Caroline even more.

''Seriously?'' she said glaring at him. ''I can take care of myself... if that's what this is about.'' she said , getting slightly uncomfortable that he was just trying to protect her and instead of being grateful she was yelling at him and having a fun time with his brother.

''I'll go with her!.'' Kol said, entering in to the conversation.

''No.'' Klaus and Caroline replied firmly in perfect unison. Klaus didn't want Kol spending any more time with Caroline than the already had, and Caroline could see that he was definitely the most unpredictable of the Mikaelson's and although she had fun with him last night... she wasn't about to take him where she wanted to go.

''Well then.'' Kol said raising his hands up in mock surrender '' Although darling, you should know Nik already removed the compulsion as well.'' he continued before leaving the room, but still ease dropping in on the conversation.

Caroline glared at Klaus and then marched towards the door and away from Mikaelson brothers. Klaus followed behind her, giving her space at first and then walking up to stay in stride with Caroline on the sidewalk.

''Don't be angry, love. We had a little spat. I'm over it already.'' Klaus said , as he flashed her a charming side smile.

''You threw me over your shoulder and locked me in the house.'' Caroline said, her arms crossed over her chest.

''It was for your own protection.'' he replied, his smile still in full force as he admired the fire brewing in Caroline.

''You'r- you're unbelievable.'' She said throwing her hands in the air. ''You stick your siblings in boxes and lock your house guests in the room they're staying in. Is that Klaus Mikaelson's way of protecting the people he care's about?'' She continued sarcastically.

''It would appear so.'' he replied, the smirk falling from his face. Caroline didn't say anything back, what was she supposed to say to that? Thank you? Oh? She knew that Klaus thought he was in love with her, but that didn't give him the right to make decisions on her behalf, although she couldn't find it in her to kick him when he just confessed to caring about her.

They continued to walk in silence, and quickened their pace until Caroline lead them to their destination. They arrived outside the hospital, Klaus gave Caroline a look of sympathy which she ignored and then they both went up to her mother's floor. It was another one of those situations where Klaus felt uncomfortable, he didn't know what to do to make her feel better and he didn't like not knowing. As they moved slightly past the waiting area Klaus touched Caroline on the shoulder making her stop in place, she turned around a bit to catch his eyes ''I am going to stay out here, love.'' Caroline nodded , seeing that he wanted to protect her as well as give her privacy.

Klaus sat in the waiting room, thinking of ways to help Caroline and hoping that Kol wasn't up to his usual mischievous ways. He had been sitting there for a long time, fighting the urge to listen in to the things that Caroline was saying to her mother. He decided it'd be best to leave her for a moment, maybe find Coffee? That's what humans would do in this situation. Klaus got up and looked over at Caroline through her open door and nodded, telling her that he'd be back.

Klaus came back from getting the awful hospital coffee and noticed that the floor had emptied and the door to Caroline's room was shut. He immediately sensed that something was wrong and burst into the room dropping the coffee on the way. The door burst open, and Klaus saw the twelve witches Caroline killed standing in the room chanting, with Caroline on the ground holding her head. Before they had time to react Klaus flattened a bed pan and threw it at the head of the lead witch, severing both her neck and the connection to the other eleven in her clan.

Klaus picked up Caroline and zoomed over to the mansion as quickly as he could. He put her down moments later, outside the door of the Mikaelson mansion facing away from the house, '' Are you okay?'' he asked looking her over.

''I'm fine.'' Caroline replied '' my mom...'' she said looking back towards the direction of the hospital.

Klaus gently put a hand on Caroline's shoulder, preventing her from speeding back there if she tried '' she'll be fine, it's not her they're after.'' he said calmly '' she'll be safer with you here.'' Caroline nodded her head in agreement and then her eyes bugged out of her head as she looked over Klaus's shoulder.

He noticed her tense up and turned around, he expected to see the witches from the hospital, but instead he saw his former sires.

five angry hybrids were walking up the driveway, slowly and deliberately. ''surprised to see us?'' one of the girls asked swinging a wooden baseball bat around in her hand. Klaus started to move in front of Caroline trying to move her in to the house, but more hybrids were coming from all sides of the house, starting to surround Klaus and Caroline.

''Caroline, . .'' Klaus said still keeping his eyes on the hybrids getting closer and closer.

''No.'' Caroline protested moving closer to Klaus and away from the door.

''Don't be stupid, Caroline.'' Klaus said , not scared for his own life but hers.

''I'm not leaving you.'' She said turning so that she was covering his back.

''fine.'' Klaus said sensing that her she wasn't going to give in. ''Kol!'' Klaus said slightly above the tone that Caroline and Klaus were speaking to each other in. Kol appeared at the front door, an unamused look on his face ''Decided to have some fun after all brother?'' Kol asked seeing the hybrids.

''Take Caroline, lock the door.'' Klaus replied, before Caroline could protest Kol snatched her away from Klaus and pulled her into the house.

That's when the battle began, the hybrids finally surrounded Klaus, they shifted into their wolf forms and lunged at him from all angles. Klaus turned into his wolf form too and ran into the woods, leading them away from Kol and more importantly, Caroline.


End file.
